


calendrier de l'avent 2014

by boadicee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, drôle, scène de sexe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boadicee/pseuds/boadicee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>voici le calendrier de l'avent posté en 2014. Il manque les OS du 21 au 23 décembre car j'étais tombée malade et que je n'ai jamais pu finir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1er décembre

Chapitre 1 : 1er décembre  
l'inscription au centre d'entraînement

 

Eren, Mikasa et Armin se présentaient aujourd'hui au bureau de recrutement des nouveaux membres de l'armée.

\- Nom, Prénom, âge et ville de provenance.  
-JAEGER Eren, 17 ans et je viens de Shigenshina.  
\- ACKERMAN Mikasa, 17 ans et je viens de Shigenshina.  
\- ARLETT Armin, 17 ans et je viens aussi de Shingenshina.  
\- Pourquoi voulez vous entrer dans l'armée ?  
\- Pour exterminer tous les titans.  
\- Pour l'empêcher de mourir trop jeune.  
\- Pour devenir libre.  
\- Avez-vous des compétences ?  
\- Ma volonté.  
\- Ma force.  
\- Mon génie.  
\- Veuillez inscrire les noms, prénoms et adresses des gens à contacter lorsque vous serez morts. Ensuite, vous vous rendrez à l'infirmerie pour votre bilan de santé et à la salle D52 pour récupérer vos deux uniformes.

Ils rendirent chacun leur feuille sans avoir noté un seul nom. Ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie.

\- Salut à tous, je suis Hanji et lui s'est Mike. Nous sommes du bataillon d'exploration et nous remplaçons les médecins habituels. Bon, on commence par Eren Jeager. Viens avec nous.  
Eren ne le sentit pas du tout. Elle avait plus l'air d'une folle sortie d'un asile que d'un toubib. Enfin pour lui le principal était qu'il est son papier "apte pour l'armée " en poche.

\- Bon alors, si j'ai bien compris la fiche technique, je dois te mesurer, te peser et vérifier ta vue et tes poumons. C'est bien ça ?  
\- J'en sais rien moi. C'est votre boulot.  
\- Aller mets toi debout contre le mur. Voilà ne bouge pas. Je regarde. Et Mike, il est plus grand que Livai. Bien maintenant monte sur la bascule. Par contre, t'es plus léger que lui. Va falloir te remplumer un peu. Est-ce que tu sais lire ?  
\- Oui, j'allais à l'école à Shigenshina.  
\- Bien, très bien. Maintenant inspire profondément. Voilà. C'est bien. Encore, encore. Bloque ta respiration. Voilà, c'est tout à fait ça. Et maintenant expire tout d'un coup. Bon, je crois que tu es bon pour le service. T'en penses quoi Mike ?  
\- Hum, fit, il en hochant la tête.  
\- Quoi, c'est vrai ?  
\- Ah oui, bienvenue le bleu. Appelle-moi ARLETT s'il te plaît.

Il quitta l'infirmerie sans demander son reste.  
\- Alors Eren, c'était comment ?  
\- Bizarre. C'est une folle qui fera même passer apte un aveugle. Au fait, c'est à ton tour, Armin.

Il attendit que ses amis sortent de la pièce et ils allèrent ensemble chercher leurs uniformes.

Le soir dans une des salles de réunion de l'armée.

\- Alors les amis que pensez-vous des nouveaux arrivés ? Demanda le Commandant Pixis de la Garnison  
\- Certains ont vraiment l'air intéressant, répondit Erwin, Commandant du Bataillon d'Exploration.  
\- Il faut voir ce que cela donnera au bout des deux ans. Ils sont nombreux pour le moment, mais deux ans, c'est très long, répondit à son tour Niles des Brigades Spéciales.  
\- D'après la demande de Zacklys nous allons devoir les former à nos compétences à chaque unité durant les deux ans. Il faudra donner nos plannings pour lundi prochain.

Ils se quittèrent tous sur ses paroles.

\- Alors Erwin, ça a donné quoi ?  
\- On nous demande de jouer les baby-sitters.  
\- Non sans déconner. Ils font vraiment chier à l'état-major.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas Livai. J'ai déjà repéré quelques-uns qu'on pourra sûrement plus que baby-sitter. J'ai les dossiers avec photos. Hanji et Mike se sont bien débrouillés pour nous dégoter tout ça.  
\- Je l'espère vraiment.

Ils repartirent vers leur propre QG.


	2. 2 décembre

Chapitre 2 : 2 décembre  
L'endurance d'Armin

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Armin n'avait jamais été d'une forte constitution physique. Sans cesse, il avait dû s'appuyer sur ses amis Eren et Mikasa. Cela le dérangeait de plus en plus en grandissant. Mais il avait toujours refusé les bagarres. Son domaine de prédilection était la culture et les stratégies. Il était aussi l'adolescent le plus rationnel et ne perdait pas si facilement son sang-froid, même le jour où les titans ont dévasté Shigenshina. C'est grâce à sa lucidité que ce jour-là, il pu venir en aide à ses amis en alertant Hannes.

Oui, Armin était ce genre de personne, intellectuel et non-physique. Mais alors que faisait-il au sein de l'armée ?

C'est ce que beaucoup de personnes de sa promo disaient.

\- Dit Armin, ce n'est pas ton pote, Jaeger, qui disait que les plus faibles n'avaient pas leur place ici ? Je me demande pourquoi tu n'es toujours pas partie. Certes t'en as dans la tête, mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Il faut surtout avoir l'endurance et toi, tu es complètement nul.

Cela le blessa énormément. Il connaissait ses limites et mais il refusait d'abandonner. Leur instructeur l'encourageait même à redoubler d'efforts.

C'est pour cette raison que chaque matin, pendant que les autres dormaient, lui se levait et partait courir autour du terrain d'entraînement pendant une heure. C'est aussi un de ses matins comme tous les autres, qu'il rencontra la personne, la plus improbable, le Major Erwin SMITH.

Il en était déjà à son 3ème tour de terrain. Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'il courrait tous les matins. Ce matin-là, le terrain était totalement détrempé et il peinait à avancer à rythme régulier. Il était déjà très épuisé et ce n'était que le début de la journée. Il commençait à perdre le rythme régulier de son souffle. La pluie s'intensifiait. Il avait beau connaître le terrain, il se prit les pieds dans une racine dépassant sur le chemin, tomba et déboula dans un fossé.

Il se retrouva couvert de boue, trempé jusqu'aux os. Il tenta de se relever, mais une violente douleur le prit à sa cheville droite. Il ne manquait plus que cela. Il commença à évaluer la distance pour remonter au moins sur le chemin. Malheureusement, le terrain était trop glissant. Il allait devoir patienter qu'Eren et Mikasa se lèvent pour remarquer son absence et du coup partir à sa recherche. Il se maudit en pensant que de nouveau, il était obligé de compter sur les autres, ne pouvant rien faire, même courir seul.

\- Oye gamin ! Pas de casse ?

Il leva la tête en entendant la voix. C'était un petit homme aux cheveux noir de jais et au regard glacial. Il le reconnut aussitôt comme le caporal-chef Livai, l'idole d'Eren. À côté de lui, se tenait un homme plus grand, blond aux yeux bleus. Il s'agissait du Major Erwin.

\- Je crois que je me suis foulé la cheville.  
\- Tu peux nous expliquer ce qui te prend à courir par ce temps dehors et en plus seul ?  
\- Livai, je pense que pour le moment, il faudrait l'aider à sortir de ce trou.  
\- Tsk et je suppose que c'est moi qui vais devoir m'y coller. Tu fais chier Erwin. Tu ne pouvais pas le suivre seul.  
\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me suivre.  
\- Bon en bas, tu ne bouges pas, je vais chercher une corde pour te tirer de là.  
Il vit le caporal-chef Livai rebrousser chemin en courant. Le Major, quant à lui était resté.

\- Il n'y a que la cheville de foulée ?  
\- Oui, le reste ce ne sont que des égratignures.  
\- Ça fait combien de jours que tu cours comme ça tous les matins ? Je t'ai aperçu à plusieurs reprises.  
\- Cela fait maintenant un mois, que je cours tous les matins.  
\- Je vois. Les entraînements ne te suffisent donc t-ils pas ?  
\- Non, malheureusement, je n'ai pas la même condition physique que mes camarades.

Livai revint rapidement avec une corde. Il la fixa à l'arbre.

\- Merci Livai, je vais prendre le relais.  
\- Si tu t'affales en bas, je ne t'aiderai pas.  
\- Je le sais très bien.

Erwin descendit, tandis que Livai vérifiait que l'attache tienne le coup. Il fut relativement aisé à Erwin de remonter Armin. Il le transporta ensuite jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Livai entre-temps s'était éclipsé afin de prévenir les instructeurs.

\- Vu que l'infirmière ne sera pas là avant deux bonnes heures, je vais regarder un peu ta cheville.  
\- Je vous remercie, mais ça va aller Major. Je peux y arriver seul.  
\- Ne dis pas de sottise.

Il lui saisit la jambe, lui enleva sans le moindre problème la botte. Il prit avec précaution la cheville et lui fit faire quelques rotations. Armin ne broncha pas, mais serra les dents.

\- Il va te falloir un bon bandage et du repos pour quelque temps.  
\- Il ne manquait plus que ça.  
\- Cela ne sert à rien de forcer non plus. Je suis sûr que tu as d'autres capacités que physique à mettre à disposition. N'es-tu pas doué pour tout ce qui est analyse et stratégie ?

Armin rougit violemment à la question du Major. Comment se faisait-il qu'il en sache autant sur lui ? Ce dernier vit la réaction de la recrue et il sourit à cette vue plus que craquante. Sans prévenir, il se pencha vers Armin et captura ses lèvres dans un doux et langoureux baiser. D'abord étonné, Armin y répondit rapidement. Lorsque celui-ci se termina, il laissa passer un soupir.

\- Je vais te faire un bandage. Je pense que Livai, ne devrait plus tarder à revenir avec un de tes camarades.

Il lui banda la cheville. Au moment de s'en allait, il lui lança :

\- On se reverra, je pense très bientôt, Armin.

Il partit du bâtiment. Armin sous le choc du baiser et de la dernière phrase du Major ne remarqua pas la venue d'Eren qui avait rappliqué en courant à la demande du caporal-chef Livai.

Armin eut le droit à 15 jours de repos forcé, qu'il eut l'agréable de surprise de passer en compagnie du Major. Ils parlèrent stratégie et bien plus encore.  
Mais ça s'est une autre histoire.


	3. 3 décembre

3 décembre  
La gourmandise de Sasha peut servir certains intérêts

Sasha Braun avait un sacré problème avec la nourriture. Elle avait en permanence faim. Dès le départ, elle s'était fait attraper par l'instructeur en chef, en mangeant une patate chaude pendant l'inspection des troupes. Elle s'était coltinée sans broncher des heures de courses autour du centre d'entraînement. Cela ne l'avait absolument pas dérangé. Non, du tout. Par contre se faire interdire de repas était pour elle la punition ultime. Elle s'était sentie ce jour la mourir sur place. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait pu compter sur la gentillesse de Christa.

Elle avait réussi à se tenir à carreau quelques jours. Malheureusement, un matin alors qu'elle revenait des douches des filles, elle sentit l'odeur de viande fraîche. Elle suivit l’odeur avec son flair infaillible et finit par tomber sur le chariot de ravitaillement. Inconsciemment, son instinct de chasseuse se réveilla. Elle guetta de tous côté à la recherche d'éventuelles personnes dans les parages.

Elle ne vit personne. Elle se faufila, presqu'en rampant près du chariot, se releva un peu et scruta les alentours. Tel un félin, elle monta à l'intérieur, chercha sa proie, la saisit et s'en alla vers les dortoirs. Tout le monde s'activait déjà afin d'être prêt pour le petit-déjeuner.

\- Eh les amis ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ?  
\- Sashaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! S'écria Christa. Pourquoi as-tu recommencé. Tu vas te faire envoyer sur les terres arides et renvoyer de l'armée. Tu es inconsciente de ce que tu fais.  
\- Mais Christa, ce serait bête de laisser ce beau jambon pourrir sur une étagère.  
\- Sasha, ce geste est complètement irréfléchis, intervint Mikasa. En faisant cela et en ramenant ton forfait ici, c'est l'ensemble du dortoir que tu condamnes. Tu crois qu'ils ne vont pas s'en rendre compte ?  
\- Je sais Mikasa. Mais c'est quand la dernière fois que l'on a pu manger autre chose que des patates et du pain ?  
\- Cela n'est pas une raison pour faire ce que tu as fait. Comment comptes-tu réparer ta bêtise maintenant ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça. Si on en goûter un morceau ?  
\- Sasha !  
\- Donnez-le-moi, j'ai une idée, lança Ymir.

Ymir prit le jambon et sortit du dortoir des filles. Elle se glissa dans celui des garçons. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et personne ne sut ce qu'elle avait fait.

Alors que tout le monde prenait son déjeuner, les instructeurs débarquèrent stoppant le repas de tous.

\- Ce matin, pendant la livraison des victuailles pour la semaine, une personne s'est rendu coupable de vol. La personne responsable de cet acte odieux peut se rendre immédiatement et si l'objet du vol est intact, sa peine pourra être allégée. Dans le cas contraire, ce sera une peine exemplaire. Vous avez 2 min.

Tout le monde se regarda, la plupart, surtout les garçons, ne savaient pas de quoi ils pouvaient parler. Le temps arriva rapidement à échéance. Tout le monde fut obligé de se rendre dans son dortoir et attendre au garde-à-vous au pied de son lit. Le bataillon d'exploration vint en renfort afin de fouiller l'ensemble des dortoirs.

\- Caporal-chef, j'ai trouvé le jambon volé, lança Petra.  
\- Très bien où ça ?  
\- Sous le matelas de cette recrue.

La dite recrue concerné se retourna et s'écria :

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible. Je n'ai jamais rien volé.  
\- JAEGER ! Tu vas me suivre docilement jusqu'au bureau. Je crois que l'on va avoir une très très longue discussion. Je ne donne pas chère de ta peau.  
\- Mais caporal-chef, je vous assure que je n'y suis pour rien.  
\- La ferme et suis-moi. Les autres dans la cours.  
Tous virent Eren sortirent entouré de deux soldats et précédé par le caporal-chef. Mikasa, voulut intervenir, mais Armin l'en empêcha. Ymir à côté se retenait de rire.  
\- Ymir quand tu as dit que tu t'en occupais, tu parlais donc de faire accuser Eren à la place de Sasha ?  
\- Ben quoi au moins, on ne craint plus rien.  
\- C'est trop drôle.

Eren était debout dans le bureau, seul avec le caporal-chef. Il n'osait plus dire un mot, ni même respirer. L'aura de son idole était effrayante.

\- Je doute fortement que tu sois capable de voler quoique ce soit. Tu n'es doué en rien. Qui est responsable de ce forfait ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien. Vous croyez que je laisserais m'accuser ainsi à la place d'un autre.  
\- Oh, je suis sûr que tu as une idée de qui cela peut-être.  
\- Non, je suis désolé.  
\- Bon ben, tu vas devoir subir la punition à sa place.  
\- Non ne me renvoyait pas de l'armée.  
\- Qui a dit que tu serais renvoyé de l'armée. Approche-toi du bureau, courbe légèrement le dos et pose tes mains sur le bureau.

Eren s'exécuta sans broncher. Il entendit le caporal-chef se déplacer dans un coin de la pièce et revenir lentement. Sans comprendre, il sentit quelque chose claquer sur son cul. D'instinct, il se redressa.

\- J'ai dit de ne pas bouger. Tu dois encore recevoir 49 coups.

Eren reçu sa punition que le caporal chef se délectait de donner, un sourire sadique sur son visage que personne ne put voir à ce moment. Quand il eut fini, il se rapprocha de l'oreille d'Eren.

\- Dommage pour toi, j'avais d'autre projet pour toi, mais va falloir attendre que tu t'en remettes. Tu ne pourras sûrement pas t'asseoir avant un bon moment. Ce soir après le dîner vient ici.

Il partit laissant un Eren hébété.

Comme prévu par le caporal-chef Livai, Eren passa sa journée debout. L'entraînement à la tridimensionnelle du matin n'arrangea pas les choses et le caporal-chef avait décidé de ne pas le ménager. L'après-midi avait été consacré à l'équitation et la aussi Eren soufra en silence le martyr. Il soufrait tellement, mais refusait de le dire aux autres, qu'il alla directement dans son dortoir au lieu d'aller manger. Mikasa voulut l'accompagner, mais il refusa catégoriquement. Il profita d'être seul pour aller à la douche. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien. Il se rhabilla, regarda l'heure et soupira en pensant qu'il n'était pas couché.

Il sortit du dortoir et se rendit dans le même bureau que ce matin. Il appréhendait de recevoir une deuxième fois la même correction. Il toqua trois fois et entra.  
Une lampe trônait au milieu du bureau. C'était la seule lumière de la pièce. Le caporal-chef était assis en train de rédiger un rapport.

\- Bien, tu es au moins à l'heure. J'espère que tu as passé une agréable journée.

Le caporal-chef le fixait droit dans les yeux. Eren ne répondit pas.  
Il y a un lit de camp sur ta gauche. Déshabille-toi et allonge toi sur le ventre dessus.

\- Mais pourquoi faire caporal-chef ?  
\- Ne pose pas de question et obéit pour une fois, bordel.  
Eren préféra obéir pour le moment. Il se dirigea vers le lit de camp, se déshabilla lentement le trouillomètre à 0. Il s'allongea sur le ventre sur le lit de camp. Il ne se rappelait pas de l'avoir vu ce matin pourtant. Il entendit un tiroir s'ouvrir et se refermer. Les pas du caporal-chef se rapprochaient de lui. Il serra les poings à faire blanchir les jointures.  
\- C'est vraiment dommage d'avoir dû blesser un cul comme le tien. C'est beau la loyauté, mais je ne suis pas sûr que la personne que tu couvres ferait de même pour toi.

Il sentit les doigts longs et fins du caporal-chef effleurer sa nuque et descendre le long de la colonne vertébrale. Celui-ci décrocha un frisson.

Le poids d'une personne s'asseyant à califourchon au niveau du bas de ses cuisses le tendit à nouveau. Les mains de son idole se posèrent sur son fessier endolori, lui soutirant une plainte. Il se mordit aussitôt les lèvres, ne voulant plus qu'un seul bruit ne sorte de sa bouche.

Le caporal-chef ouvrit le pot qu'il avait pris dans le tiroir, enduisit ses mains. Il se frotta les mains, afin de faire chauffer la crème. Il plaqua ses mains sur les cuisses de la jeune recrue et commença à malaxer.

Eren ressentit au départ de la douleur sur les traces de la baguette, puis une sensation de bien-être s'installa et il eut l'impression que les blessures s'endormaient. Il appréciait grandement les mains de son idole sur son corps. Il ferma les yeux et par mégarde laissa échapper un soupir de contentement.

\- Je vois qu'on prend son pied Eren, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Aussitôt, il rouvrit les yeux et tous ses muscles se tendirent au maximum.

\- Détends-toi. Sinon ce que je fais ne servira à rien.

Petit à petit, il se détendit à nouveau, laissant passer des soupirs de contentement.

Le tranchant des mains de Livai descendit le long de la fente des fesses d'Eren. Il massa avec les pouces l'entrée de l'intimité de ce dernier. Quand il la sentit assez détendue, il y entra doucement un doigt tout en continuant à faire des petits cercles. Eren était si détendu, si bien, qu'il ne sentit pas immédiatement cette intrusion. Ce ne fut qu'au deuxième doigt, qu'il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Ca… Caporal-chef, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
\- Je profite de ton cul, ça ne se voit pas ?  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Putain de gosse, tu ne peux pas apprécier sans poser de question. Fait comme tout le temps, laisse ton cerveau en stand by.  
Il repartit à l'ouvrage dans l'intimité du plus jeune qui cette fois était bien éveillée et sensible à ces doigts en lui. Au début, il ne trouva pas cela très agréable, puis finalement, il sentit son corps réagir seul et à onduler sans s'en rendre compte. L'aîné fit entrer un troisième doigt facilement et commença un mouvement de va-et-vient avec.

Tout en faisant cela, il se redressa, défit son pantalon et enleva son boxer. Quand il sentit son futur amant près, il lui releva le bassin assez haut pour se tenir à genou, retira ses doigts et enfonça son propre sexe à l'intérieur dans la foulée. Eren serra les dents face à cette intrusion brutale.

Tandis qu'une main maintenait ses hanches, l'autre s'activa sur son sexe.

Le caporal-chef donna de grand coup de buttoir, son corps claquant contre les fesses d'Eren. Ce dernier finit par laisser échapper un cri quand son amant atteint un point sensible. Les coups s'intensifièrent et c'est dans un cri uni qu'ils jouirent tous les deux.

Le caporal-chef resta un moment sans bouger, sa tête reposant sur le dos du plus jeune. Il finit par se retirer, se rhabilla et regarda son amant d'un soir.

\- Quand tu auras récupéré, nettoie cette merde et va te coucher. Demain soit à l'heure pour l'entraînement.

Il partit sans un mot de plus, laissant Eren dans un état de trouble total.


	4. 4 décembre

4 décembre

Tu sais que tu es belle

Une beauté telle qu’on en voit nul part. Un parfum d’exotisme dans ce monde où tout le monde se ressemble. Une déesse de la guerre venue pour lui. Voilà ce que Jean Kirchsteins pensa la première fois qu’il vu Mikasa. Il se rappellera longtemps de sa première rencontre avec la belle asiatique. Son regard froid, sa voix dénuée de chaleur. Ce soir-là, il lui avait adressé une parole. Il voulait lui dire ce qu’il ressentait.  
Mais devant tant de beauté, il se mit à bégayer et à sortir une connerie “Tes cheveux sont magnifiques”.  
Mais bordel, qu’est-ce que c’était ringard. Elle l’a remercié juste par politesse et elle est partie avec JAEGER. Pourquoi cet enfoiré se tape toutes les belles filles ? Il n’a rien pour lui. Un jour s'est promis, il va se le faire.

Le lendemain matin, il croise à nouveau Mikasa. Pour une fois, elle est seule. Quelque chose à changer chez elle. Non pas possible, elle s’est coupée les cheveux.  
\- Eh Mikasa !  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Jean ?  
\- Euh, je voulais savoir…. Comment cela se fait-il que tu aies coupé tes cheveux ?  
\- Eren m’a dit de les couper.  
\- Quoi !!!! Cette ordure à oser te donner un ordre et toi, tu obéis ? Mais ne te laisses pas faire par cette enfoirée.  
\- Cette enfoirée comme tu l’appelles et le seul membre de ma famille vivant. L’insulter, c’est m’insulter aussi. - Mes cheveux étaient trop long pour les manoeuvres tridimensionnelles. Il était donc judicieux de les couper. - Maintenant si t’as fini, je dois rejoindre Eren au réfectoire.

Jean la laissa passer. Il serra des poings devant l’emprise qu’avait Eren sur Mikasa. Non, il ne pouvait plus laisser passer.

Le temps passait et les rares fois où Jean parlait à Mikasa n’étaient que phrase incompréhensible. Un jour, alors qu’il était seul avec Eren à nettoyer le matériel d’entraînement, il décida de demander de but en blanc.  
\- Jeager, j’ai une question à te poser.  
\- J’ai un prénom, je te rappelle tête de cheval.  
\- Connard. Qu’elle est ta relation avec Mikasa ?  
\- En quoi cela te regarde ?  
\- Ça ne me regarde pas en effet, mais de la façon dont vous traînez ensemble, on dirait un vieux couple.  
\- Répète un peu ?  
\- Quoi, ne te fâches pas. Tout le monde pense la même chose.  
\- Ben tout le monde se trompe. Mikasa, n’est ni ma mère, ni ma petite amie.  
\- Oh, c’est vrai !

Ils reprirent leur tâche en silence.

Deux jours plus tard, il leur fut accordé une journée de repos exceptionnelle, avec la possibilité d’aller à Trost.  
\- Euh Mikasa.  
\- Oui Jean.  
\- Est-ce que cela te dirait d’aller avec moi à Trost pour la journée ?  
\- Non, je reste avec Eren.  
\- J’ai pas besoin de baby-sitter. Va avec tête de cheval et laisse moi tranquille pour une fois.  
\- Eh JAEGER, je ne te permet….  
\- Très bien, mais évite de mourir avant mon retour.  
\- Mais bordel Mikasa, Essaye de penser à autre chose pour une fois.

Sur ceux Eren repartit en direction des dortoirs.  
Mikasa suivit Jean et ils montèrent dans le chariot pour aller sur Trost. Ce dernier avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui lui arriver. La belle et indomptable Mikasa avait accepté de venir avec lui.

Ils passèrent la journée à déambuler dans les rues. Il se rendit compte rapidement que Mikasa, n’était pas un fille “ moulin à paroles” et que chaque discussion qu’il essayait d’entamer se terminer très rapidement, car elle ne faisait que des réponses monosyllabiques.

Au moment de rentrer au camp d’entraînement, il osa tout de même.  
\- Dit Mikasa, cela te tenterait de sortir à nouveau une prochaine fois avec moi ?  
\- Non. Tu es plus ennuyeux qu’Eren. Lui au moins il me connaît et il ne parle pas pour ne rien dire.

Ce fut pour lui comme une douche froide. Il claqua en rentrant la porte des dortoirs, s’arrêta devant Eren qui le regardait avec des yeux ébahis.  
\- Toi, toi, toi. Je te hais Eren JEAGER.


	5. 5 décembre

5 décembre : Bataille dans l’écurie

Ce n’était vraiment pas la journée d’Eren. Dès le réveil, ce matin, il aurait dû le sentir.  
Il n’y avait plus de chauffage dans le dortoir des garçons et il était congelé. Il avait voulu se réchauffer par une douche et là au moment de se rincer, la tuyauterie extérieure avait lâché en raison du fort gel de la nuit.  
Son humeur était de plus en plus mauvaise. Même Armin savait dans ces cas-là, qu’il ne fallait pas le provoquer.  
Les deux garçons s’installèrent à leur table habituelle. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Mikasa. Ils petit-déjeunèrent en silence, jusqu’à l’arrivée plus que bruyante de Jean. Celui-là ne pouvait pas se taire une minute. Il fallait qu’il se pavane devant tout le monde en permanence. Il passa près de la table d’Eren et s’arrêta.  
\- Tiens, on dirait que JAEGER n’est pas matinal ce matin.  
\- Jean, il est préférable pour toi d’aller voir ailleurs, s’il te plait.  
\- Quoi tu m’as parlé le lèche-cul de JAEGER ?

Eren réagit au quart de tour, attrapa Jean par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.  
Quand on te dit de dégager, ça veut dire fou le camp. Mais c’est vrai ton cerveau à tellement de trou que tu ne sais pas même pas ce qu’est un conseil.  
\- Eren lâche le.

Eren le lâcha au bout de quelques instants et quitta le réfectoire.  
Ce matin, tout le monde se réunit dans la cours à 09h00 pour la répartition des corvées du jour.  
\- Nettoyage des écuries : Jean KIRCHSTEIN et Eren JEAGER.  
\- Quoi !!!! Non ce n'est pas possible. Pas avec tête de cheval.  
\- J’pourrais dire la même chose, le suicidaire.  
\- Silence dans les rangs, ordonna l’instructeur

À la fin de la répartition des corvées, Eren se dirigea en trainant les pas vers les écuries. Il prit le matériel de nettoyage et partit à l’autre bout de l’écurie.  
Plus il serait loin de Jean et moins il y aurait de chance qu’il y eut un meurtre. Mais c’était sans compter la fainéantise de Jean. Il avait presque fini la moitié de l’écurie, quand il aperçut Jean en train de dormir au-dessus des box. Il ronflait tranquillement, les jambes pendant dans le vide.  
Rouge de colère, Eren monta avec son seau de purin et le renversa sur la tête de Jean. Celui-ci surprit, se releva brusquement, perdit l’équilibre et finit sa chute dans le tas de foin en dessous.  
\- Putain de JAEGER, t’es un homme mort.  
\- Viens, j’t’attends le branleur.

Eren finit par sauter sur Jean. Tous les deux roulèrent dans le crottin de cheval. Ils se bâtèrent plusieurs minutes avec d’être soudainement séparés par deux pairs de bras puissant. Ils se retrouvèrent suspendus, à bout de bras de leur séparateur.  
\- Mais lâchez-moi. J’vais le tuer la crevure qui fout jamais rien.  
\- Vos gueules, les gosses. Putain, mais c’est quoi ce chantier. Vous étiez censés nettoyer pas vous battre et dégueulasser un peu plus.  
Eren se raidit aussitôt en reconnaissant la voix du caporal-chef Livai. Il sut aussitôt son arrêt de mort signé.

\- Et dans quel état vous êtes ? Non mais, franchement, même des gosses de primaires sont plus civilisés que vous. Vous êtes dégueux et vous puez. Erwin, Mike, faut les amener aux douches, c’est insoutenable cette merde.  
\- Non pas la douche !!! S’écria Eren.  
\- Ah ouais, et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Depuis quand on rechigne à avoir un minimum d’hygiène.  
\- Ce n'est pas ça caporal-chef, mais il n’y a plus d’eau chaude.  
\- Ça n''est pas mon problème. Et je vais rester pour vérifier que vous n’oubliez pas un seul centimètre de peau.

Les trois supérieurs traînèrent les deux recrues jusqu’au douche. Erwin et Mike s’éclipsèrent rapidement, car ils connaissaient le sale caractère de Livai dès que c’est une question de propreté.  
Il les fit se déshabiller rapidement et les fit se doucher porte ouverte afin de vérifier en même temps qu’ils se récuraient bien.  
Il en profita légèrement pour mater le corps d’Eren et suivre discrètement le mouvement de ses mains.

Le lendemain matin, Jean et Eren finirent à l’infirmerie pour un début de grippe.


	6. 6 décembre

6 décembre : Cours particulier avec le Caporal Chef

Cela fait maintenant un mois qu’Eren s’entraîne en permanence dès qu’il a du temps libre, tôt le matin et tard le soir, à l’utilisation de l’équipement tridimensionnel et plus précisément à garder son équilibre. Il n’a pas de don inné et du coup se fait chambrer en permanence par ses camarades. Lui qui disait que les faibles n’avaient pas leur place ici était maintenant mal placé pour juger qui que ce soit.  
Un soir, après un entraînement plus qu’éprouvant durant la journée, il partit chercher son équipement tridimensionnel pour aller de nouveau s’entraîner. Mikasa et Armin voulurent l’accompagner, mais il refusa. Il préférait s'entraîner et se vautrer seul que devant tout le monde et surtout ses amis.  
Il se positionna sur la ligne de départ et décida de refaire l’exercice du matin, les cibles étant encore en place.  
De son bureau temporaire, le caporal-chef Livai observait la scène comme presque tous les soirs. Il voyait le gamin tentait de faire et refaire toujours le même exercice de bas, sans succès. Il finit ce jour-là par pester, se leva de son siège, prit son équipement tridimensionnel et sortit.  
Quand il arriva au terrain d’entraînement, Eren en était à son énième chute en hauteur.  
Fait chier, merde.  
À défaut de savoir te déplacer en tridimensionnel, tu as une langue bien tranchante.  
Caporal-chef !! Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ?  
Je viens observer le seul être humain qui ne sait pas voler. On m’avait dit que t’avais pas de don pour la tridimensionnelle, mais la c’est en-dessous de mes espérances. T’es trop raide et trop brusque dans tes mouvements et du coup, ton grappin ne peut pas se fixer correctement et tu mets le double du poids habituel. Observe-moi.

Le caporal-chef s’élança sur le parcours. Eren le vit passer de cible en cible avec une agilité étonnante et sans un seul mouvement de trop. Tout était calculé au centimètre près.

Maintenant, c’est ton tour.

Eren pris son élan et s’élança à son tour. Il ne fit pas 50 mètres avant de chuter à nouveau.

Tu t’es blessé dernièrement ?  
Non, pourquoi ?  
Relève-toi et suis-moi.

Il se releva et suivit sans broncher son idole. Il appréhendait légèrement, car la dernière fois qu’il se retrouva seul avec son idole, il s’était retrouvé avec le sexe de se dernier dans son cul. Comme il le pensait, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de celui-ci. Une fois à l’intérieur, le caporal-chef ferma à clef afin de ne pas être dérangé. Il tira les rideaux des fenêtres.  
Eren transpirait à grosse goutte, redoutant, mais aussi espérant, une nouvelle relation physique avec son idole.

Mets-toi debout là et tends les bras sur les côtés.

Il obéit, tout en se demandant pourquoi il lui demandait ça. Il savait qu’il ne valait mieux pas poser la question. Le caporal-chef se plaça derrière lui et posa le bout de ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale de son cadet. Il sentit vers le haut de la colonne comme une boule.

Ferme les yeux.

À peine eut-il fermé les yeux, qu’il se sentir partit en avant. Son aîné le rattrapa rapidement.

Je ne t'ai pas dit de d'affaler non plus.  
Mais je n'ai pas bougé.  
Bon rouvre les yeux, enlèves ton équipement et ta veste.

Il s’exécuta à nouveau sans un mot et se remit au même endroit. Livai repassa une de ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale, l’autre maintenant Eren par les épaules. Il sentit le gamin se tendre au moment où il appuya au milieu du dos et en haut de la colonne. Il vérifia l’ensemble du harnais, au cas où il serait beaucoup trop serrait. Il ne trouva rien. Cela venait bien de son dos.

Je sais ce qui t’empêche de te mouvoir correctement. Je vais donc régler ce problème. Par contre, je ne te garantis pas que cela soit indolore.  
Mais comment ? Vous n'êtes pas médecin.  
Pas besoin d’être médecin pour voir un dos bloqué. Maintenant enlèves ton harnais, pantalon et chemise et installes toi sur le ventre sur le bureau. Il me faut une surface assez dure.  
Euh, je crois que cela va aller caporal-chef.  
Y a pas de ça va aller. Tu te tais et tu obéis. De toute façon, tu ne sortiras pas de ce bureau avant que j’aie fini. La clef est sur moi. Et si tu veux sauter, je ne te retiens pas, il y a 3 étages.  
Mais….  
EREN!!!!

Le caporal-chef haussa le ton en l’appelant par son prénom que ce dernier obéit prestement. Pendant qu’il retirait les vêtements demandés, Livai avait débarrassé de tout dossier le bureau et installa une couverture.  
Eren s’allongea précautionneusement, en boxer, seul rempart de protection encore en place. Livai se dirigea vers un lavabo, trempa une serviette et la déposa sur le dessus de la petite cheminée. En attendant que la serviette chauffe un peu, il inspecta de plus près le dos de la recrue.  
C’est vrai que la dernière fois, je n’ai fait attention qu’à ton cul. Je vais donc pouvoir admirer une autre partie de ton corps.  
Il posa ses mains sur le dos d’Eren et avec des mouvements circulaires et quelques pressions, fit un rapide examen des zones tendues.  
Tu vois gamin, il ne faut pas être toubib pour savoir quand une personne est noueuse.

Il appuya ses dires sur l’un des nœuds, retirant un petit cri de douleur.  
Il alla chercher la serviette bien chaude et la déposa sur le dos de son patient. L’effet pour Eren fut immédiat. La chaleur se rependit à travers tout son corps. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller sous la chaleur bienfaisante.  
Profites bien de ce moment de détente, Eren, lui susurra Livai à l’oreille.  
Hum.

Cela fit légèrement sourire l’aîné. Quand il trouva le dos assez chaud, il alla reposer la serviette sur le dessus de la cheminée et se mit à l’ouvrage.  
Les gestes étaient doux au début. Avec ses pouces, il partit du bas du dos. Chacun de ses pouces partait du milieu du dos vers l’extérieur. Il pressait au niveau de la colonne et relâchait une fois à l’extérieur. De temps en temps, il sentait Eren se tendre, au niveau des parties les plus tendues.  
Il renouvela trois fois les gestes. Quand il sentit la peau assez détendue dans le dos, il passa à l’étape suivante. Celle-ci ne fut pas du tout agréable pour Eren. Il souffrait tellement, qu’il avait fini par rabattre ses mains au-dessus de sa tête pour s’accrocher au bord du bureau.  
Livai ne tint pas compte de la douleur et des plaintes d’Eren. Il continua ainsi 10 bonnes minutes. Il ne ménageait pas sa peine.  
Quelqu’un toqua à sa porte. Tout en continuant d’œuvrer sur le dos d’Eren, il répondit :  
J’suis occupé, repassez plus tard.  
Mais caporal-chef, c’est l’heure d’aller dîner. De plus, on nous a signalé l’absence d’une des recrues.  
Petra, fais mettre deux plateaux de côté. Je viendrais les chercher dans une heure. Tu peux disposer.

Petra partit sans chercher plus d’explication. Elle savait qu’elle n’en obtiendrait jamais.

À l’intérieur, Livai continuait à s’activer sur le dos d’Eren.  
Ca...caporal-chef  
Qu’est-ce que t’as gamin?  
C’est l’heure pour vous d’aller dîner.  
Ne t'en fais pas, j’ai déjà le dessert devant moi.  
Quoi ?????  
Tu ne crois pas que je fais ça pour le plaisir. Enfin si le plaisir ensuite. Maintenant tais toi et laisse moi finir.

Il fit encore quelques pressions sur les endroits noueux. Eren s’étonna de ne plus sentir de douleur. Quand Livai eut fini, il voulut se lever pour se rhabiller et le remercie, ce dernier le maintint fermement sur le bureau  
Toi, tu ne bouges pas. Je vais chercher les plateaux. Toi, t’es sage et tu restes allongé pour le moment.

Il n’attendit pas la réponse du plus jeune et partit en direction des cuisines. Il revint peu de temps avec deux plateaux chargés de victuailles. Il les déposa sur la commode. Avant de passer à table, il fit refaire les mêmes gestes à Eren d’avant son intervention. Cette fois-ci Eren ne bascula pas en fermant les yeux.

Ils se mirent ensuite à table, en silence. Eren n’étant toujours pas autorisé à se rhabiller, se sentait gêné par sa quasi-nudité.  
Ne fais pas ta prude Eren, j’ai déjà vu plus.

Quand Livai eut fini, il se dirigea vers une porte qu’Eren n’avait pas remarqué jusque-là et disparut. Il revint au bout de deux minutes complètement nu. Eren du faire un effort pour ne pas se décrocher la mâchoire devant le spectacle que lui offrait son idole.  
Ah oui, c’est vrai, la dernière fois, je t’ai pris par-derrière. Mais bon t’as déjà vu assez de corps d’homme pour ne pas faire cette tête. Maintenant si t’as fini, on va passer au dessert. Je ne voudrais pas me coucher tard, on part demain de bonheur.  
Comment ça, on ?  
Tu viens avec mon escouade pour un entraînement spécial à la tridimensionnelle. Dis-toi que c’est un honneur que je te fais.

Eren se leva et encore abasourdie par cette révélation, suivit le caporal-chef dans sa chambre.  
Dis-toi que c’est un honneur que je te fais. Approches et suces-moi.

Comme un automate, Eren s’avança vers son futur amant qui s’était assis sur le bord du lit. Approches et suces-moi. D’une main, il saisit le sexe qui commençait à se tendre tout doucement. Il rapprocha sa bouche et lui donna un coup de langue. Livai serra légèrement sa bouche en sentant monter une vague de chaleur. Le gamin recommença l’opération avant de se mettre à pomper le gland, le mordiller. Quand Livai sentit qu’il ne tiendrait pu très longtemps, il appuya sur la tête de son cadet afin qu’il le mette complètement en bouche. Il laissa échapper un râle de bonheur. Il prit tout de même garde à ne pas jouir trop vite.  
Il finit par arrêter le gamin, le releva et l’allongea sur le lit, cette fois sur le dos. Il approcha ses lèvres de celles de son amant et les captura pour les baiser avidement. Pendant ce même moment, il écarta les cuisses de son futur amant et introduisit un doigt, puis deux. Il fut étonné de ne pas sentir de tension.  
Dit gamin, tu te tapes qui quand je ne t’appelle pas ?  
Personne, caporal-chef.  
Vraiment, pourtant ton trou me dit le contraire. Je ne devrais pas y entrer si facilement mes doigts.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il entra un 3e doigt et se mit à bouger à l’intérieur, faisant gémir son amant.  
Alors dit, moi tout. Comment se fait-il que cela soit déjà dilaté ? Ne me dit pas que tu te touches, car tu es en manque ?

Eren se mit à rougir violemment et Livai n’eut pu qu’à tirer des conclusions.  
La prochaine fois, je veux voir ça, comment tu t’excites sans moi.

Sans plus attendre, Livai retira ses doigts et le pénétra de son sexe.

Ils firent l’amour plusieurs fois dans la nuit.


	7. 7 décembre

7 décembre : journée sportive au centre d'entraînement

Les instructeurs, sous la proposition du bataillon d'exploration et de la garnison, avaient décidé d'organiser une journée d'épreuves sportives sur une journée entière. Le but était de faire affronter le dortoir des filles et le dortoir des garçons. Afin de pimenter le jeu, il avait été décidé que les perdants s'occuperaient des tâches des gagnants, et cela, pendant un mois. Chacun des groupes était donc motivé à bloc.

Dortoir des garçons :  
\- Reiner, on compte tous sur toi pour nous faire gagner cette journée. Il ne faut pas que les filles gagnent, implora Connie.  
\- Tu sais Connie, je doute qu'à moi seul, je puisse tout gagner. Ce sera sûrement des épreuves d'équipe, donc le travail d'équipe et non l'individualisme, nous permettrons de gagner. Il faut donc que tout le monde s'y mettent.  
\- C'est facile dire Reiner, mais je te signale qu'on a deux boulets dans l'équipe, intervint Jean.  
\- Je ne pense pas comme toi Jean. Chacun a son utilité.  
\- D'ailleurs en parlant de boulet, il en manque un. Il est ou l'idiot suicidaire.  
\- Il a le droit à un entraînement supplémentaire à la tridimensionnelle apparemment.  
\- Putain y a que les branleurs qui ont de la chance d'avoir des cours particuliers.  
\- Je doute que les cours avec le caporal-chef soit vraiment le rêve. Il est dit qu'il est très exigeant et n'a aucune patience.  
\- Si tu le dis Armin.

Dortoir des filles :  
\- Les filles, le moment est grave, rappela Ymir. Demain, nous devons mettre la raclée de leur vie aux mecs. Il faut leur montrer que les filles leur sont supérieures.  
\- Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment, demanda Sasha. En épreuve de force, il n'y en a pas beaucoup capable de faire le poids face à Reiner entre autres.  
\- Mais ils ont quelques points faibles dans l'équipe, Armin, Marco, Eren. Il suffit de les neutraliser pour avoir une chance de remporter les compétitions.  
\- Je ne vous laisserais pas faire concernant Eren et Armin.  
\- Non Mikasa, tu ne vas pas t'y remettre. Demain, ils ne seront plus ta famille, mais tes ennemis. Donc, adieu fraternité et bonjour rivalité. On ne va pas les tuer, juste les empêcher de gagner. Et je te rappelle que nous comptons sur toi et Annie pour gagner.

Le lendemain matin

Tous les concurrents étaient motivés à fond. Tout le monde était rassemblé dans la cours.

\- Futurs soldats, aujourd'hui, est un grand jour dans votre formation. Certains se feront même déjà remarquer pour leur avenir. Donnez le meilleur de vous-même dans chaque épreuve. Mais gardez en tête l'esprit d'équipe et le fair-play. Il y aura plusieurs épreuves tout au long de la journée : une course d'orientation, un tournoi de combats, une épreuve d'équitation et une épreuve d'escalade. La première épreuve sera celles des combats. Choisissez dans chaque dortoir 3 représentants.

Du côté des garçons Reiner, Eren et Jean furent désignés. En face, Mikasa, Annie et Ymir.  
Le premier combat opposa Reiner à Ymir. Le match se déroula en trois manches. L'objectif était de mettre l'adversaire à terre en premier. Reiner mit sans problème les deux premières manches Ymir à terre. La dernière manche et peut être par galanterie, il la laissa gagné. Ce fut ensuite autour d'Eren d'affronter Mikasa. Dès le premier round, elle refusa de combattre Eren. Celui-ci s'énerva et tenta de la mettre à terre, mais sans y arriver car elle esquivait aisément. Au bout de 5 min, Mike qui était l'arbitre du match interrompit le combat.

\- Bon, vous jouez à quoi vous deux ?  
\- Je refuse de me battre contre Eren.  
\- Tu refuses ? C'est ton dernier mot ?  
\- Mikasa, mais bordel arrêtes ton cirque.  
\- Non Eren, je refuse de lever la main sur une personne de ma famille.  
\- Bon ben alors je n'ai plus qu'à déclarer le combat remporté par Eren Jeager.

Et c'est ainsi que les garçons remportèrent trois points de plus. Le dernier match par contre fut réglé en même pas 3 minutes par Annie qui envoya valser Jean qui finit à l'infirmerie pour un déboîtement d'épaule.  
SCORE : garçons 5 - Filles 4  
La 2e épreuve fut celle d'escalade qui opposa Connie à Sasha. Tous les deux étaient redoutables. Ils franchirent la paroi en même temps et ils furent donc déclarés tous les deux vainqueurs.  
SCORE : garçons 6 - Filles 5

\- Les filles, l'heure est grave, il faut que l'on gagne la prochaine épreuve. À cause de l'entêtement de Mikasa nous n'avons pas pu gagner, intervint Ymir  
\- Tu es dure Ymir, moi-même j'aurais réagi comme elle.  
\- Christa, je te l'ai dit plusieurs fois. Dans la vie pas de sentiment.

L'épreuve d'équitation fut remportée sans étonnement par Christa qui possédait un sacré magnétisme avec les chevaux.  
Il ne restait plus que l'épreuve d'orientation. Les garçons nommèrent automatiquement Armin comme leader pour ses mises en place de stratégie rapide. Les filles, quant à elles, se décidèrent pour Ymir. L'objectif de la dernière preuve était de rassembler des indices confiés à différents membres du bataillon d'exploration cachés dans la forêt et revenir ici avant la tombée de la nuit avec la résolution de l'énigme.  
Chaque équipe partie d'un côté de la forêt. Avec l'aide du premier indice, l'équipe des garçons avançaient rapidement. Armin avait mis en place un déplacement qui permettait de surveiller tous les angles de leur groupe pour prévenir une charge possible des filles. Les filles, quant à elles, pistaient les indices grâce au flair de Sasha  
Au bout de quelques heures, les filles firent une halte à l'abord d'une clairière. Elles avaient repéré le dernier indice. Mais elles sentaient aussi les garçons pas très loin.

\- J'ai une idée les filles. Voilà ce que l'on va faire…

Elles acceptèrent tout le plan et se mirent en position.  
Les garçons arrivèrent près du dernier membre du bataillon qui n'était autre que le caporal-chef.

\- Putain les morveux, vous en avez mis du temps.  
\- Pourtant, on n'a pas arrêté une seconde caporal-chef.  
\- Bon voici votre dernier indice.  
\- Merci caporal-chef.  
Juste avant de repartir, Eren fut saisi par le bras par le caporal-chef.  
-Il n'y aura pas d'entraînement ce soir, mais je compte bien sur la présence de ton cul dans mon lit, compris gamin, lui murmura-t-il.  
Celui-ci sourit et hocha la tête.  
Au moment où Eren s'éloigna l'indice en main, Mikasa et Sasha lui tombèrent dessus, le maîtrisèrent et lui prirent le parchemin contenant l'indice. Livai vu de son poste le spectacle et faillit s'étouffer en voyant Eren perdre si facilement.

Les filles repartirent rapidement grâce à l'équipement tridimensionnel. Les garçons se regroupèrent autour d'Eren.

\- Ça va Eren ? demanda Armin  
\- Oui Armin ne t'en fais pas, Mikasa est peut-être forte, mais elle y a été mollo.  
\- Bon, on fait quoi ?  
\- Ben, on continue le plan. On les laisse y aller. Eren, tu as toujours le bon parchemin ?  
\- Oui, le voilà.  
\- Eh les gosses, vous allez laisser gagner les filles ?  
\- Pourquoi dites vous ça caporal-chef ? Nous avons toujours le bon parchemin. Elles ont une chanson écrite par Jean.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- On connaît les filles depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'elles allaient attendre qu'on ait le dernier parchemin pour nous neutraliser. On est donc entré dans leur jeu.

Ils repartirent à leur tour en direction du centre d'entraînement.

\- Livai, tu viens ?  
\- J'arrive Erwin. Le petit blond à l'air d'en avoir dans la tête.  
\- Armin, oui. Je dois dire que nos discussions certains soir sont très plaisant.  
\- Certains soirs ?  
\- Tu donnes bien des cours particuliers au jeune Jeager.

Les deux officiers prirent aussi le chemin du retour.  
Les filles sautèrent de joie en arrivant sur place quelques minutes avant les garçons.

\- Alors les garçons, prêts pour un mois de corvée à notre place ? Lança Ymir en éclatant de rire.  
\- Qui te dis que tu as gagné ?  
\- Nous avons tous les parchemins et donc la solution à l'énigme.  
\- Si c'est le cas alors mesdemoiselles, faites-nous part de votre réponse.

Les filles ouvrirent l'ensemble des parchemins. Arrivées au dernier, elles tombèrent sidérées devant le texte qui étaient signé Jean.  
Ymir lança un regard noir à Armin, le traitant de tricheur.

\- Il n'y a pas de tricheurs, juste de la stratégie.  
\- Les garçons, votre réponse alors ? Demanda l'instructeur.  
\- Liberté.

Armin tendit l'ensemble des parchemins. Les garçons furent déclarés vainqueurs au grand désarroi des filles qui se retrouvèrent pendant un mois de corvée à la place des garçons.  
Le soir venu, dans le quartier des officiers, deux garçons furent récompensés durant toute la nuit.


	8. 8 décembre

8 décembre

Surtension pour le caporal-chef

Livai n'en peut plus de tous ses connards de la capitale, de tous ses bourgeois qui puent l'opulence, pendant que d'autres crèvent de faim dans les rues et sous la ville.

Encore une réunion avec ces gens pour leur soutirer un peu de leur trop plein d'argent et de leur nourriture qu'ils jettent sans vergogne par la fenêtre, au lieu de penser au peuple du bas.

Vu de l'extérieur, pourtant, il n'y avait rien qui démontrait qu'il était nerveux. Pourtant, Erwin assis à côté de lui, sentait toute la tension.

Quand la réunion se finit, Erwin se leva rapidement et s'excusant devant l'assemblée de partir précipitamment. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas laisser Livai une minute de plus dans cet endroit.

Ils galopèrent jusqu'au centre d'entraînement. Une fois arrivée à destination, Livai voulut se diriger vers le dortoir des garçons afin d'aller tirer Eren du sommeil. Il avait besoin d'un défouloir. Il fut tiré par Erwin en arrière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi, Erwin.  
\- Tu comptes te défouler en prenant le petit ? C'est qu'un gamin. Je comprends que tu sois survolté, mais si tu cherches une relation brutale, viens dans ma chambre, je saurais satisfaire ta pulsion sauvage.

Erwin ne lui lâcha pas le bras et l'emmena sans un mot dans ses propres quartiers. La porte fut à peine fermée, que Livai se jeta sur les lèvres de son supérieur, qu'il dévora sans aucune retenue. Il se défoula littéralement sur Erwin, vu qu'il s'était proposé. Erwin réagit au quart de tour et répondit aussitôt à ce baiser, lui cédant le passage à sa langue.

Mais il était hors de question pour le Major de laisser son caporal avoir le dessus sur tout. Levi pressé d'aller plus loin, s'énerva sur la tenue de son supérieur, mais il tremblait tellement, qu'il n'arrivait à rien. Cela lui valut un soupir d'exaspération. Il se sentit soudain soulevé de terre par les bras puissants de son amant d'un soir et il se retrouva allongé aussitôt sur le lit.

D'un geste habile, Erwin le déshabilla totalement. Il déposa des baisers dans son cou, le mordilla les oreilles, avant de revenir avec sa langue sur les lèvres de ce dernier déjà gonflées par leurs échanges.  
Livai quant à lui, réussit enfin à déboutonner la chemise de son supérieur et s'attaquait à son pantalon. Erwin sourit sur les lèvres de son subordonné devant tant de fougue.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu si impatient, Livai. T'aurais-je manqué à ce point ?  
\- La ferme et dépêche-toi.  
\- Oh non, pour une fois que je t'ai en ma possession, je vais prendre tout mon temps.  
\- Enfoiré.

Il essaya de se dégager pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation et allez à la vitesse que lui voulait, mais Erwin était trop imposant pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il se retrouva donc emprisonné sous le grand blond. Ce dernier introduisit trois doigts dans la bouche de Livai, qui réalisa que finalement, il allait être en très mauvaise position.  
\- Tu ne comptais pas que je te laisse avoir le dessus non plus. Mais tu verras, une fois que tu me sentiras, tu ne pourras plus t'en passer.  
\- Tsk.

Pendant que Livai s'activait à sucer les doigts d'Erwin, ce dernier lui suçait et mordillait les tétons à le faire gémir. Erwin adorait ces rares, trop rares moment d'intimité avec Livai, où il tombait enfin le masque impassible du meilleur espoir de l'humanité. Son visage offrait diverses émotions qu'il ressentait par l'intention portait par son supérieur. Sa bouche s'entrouvrait et laissait échapper de temps en temps un gémissement qui le rendait totalement mignon.

Erwin finit par retirer ses doigts, descendit avec une lenteur calculée, léchant le torse et le ventre de son amant, enfonçant sa langue dans son nombril, le faisant se cambrer, car c'était l'un de ses points sensibles. Il était sûr que la jeune recrue Jaeger ne connaissait pas les points sensibles de Livai comme lui, les connaissait. Peut-être à l'occasion, il devrait l'inviter dans ses moments si intimes entre eux deux afin qu'il lui montre comment satisfaire pleinement le caporal-chef.

Sa bouche finir par atterrir sur le bout du sexe de Livai. Ses mains, quant à elles, écartaient légèrement les cuisses et au même moment où il entra un doigt dans l'intimité du caporal-chef, il avala d'une traite le sexe de celui-ci.  
Livai, senti quelques instants la douleur qui fut remplacée par une vague de jouissance grâce aux soins prodigués par la bouche de son supérieur. Il sentait la langue de celui-ci s'enrouler autour de son membre déjà dur. A l'entrée du deuxième doigt, il ne put s'empêcher de se contracter. En plus d'être bien gauler, le Major avec de gros et longs doigts par rapport à lui.

Erwin intensifia le pompage avec sa bouche. Il commença un lent mouvement de ciseau afin de le détendre un maximum.  
L'entrée du troisième doigt fut encore plus dure à supporter pour Livai, qui se mit à gesticuler pour le faire ressortir. Mais Erwin ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il le maintint en place de sa main libre, tandis qu'il intensifiait la succion autour du sexe de Livai et que ses doigts commencèrent à bouger. Il s'enfonça toujours un peu plus à chaque mouvement, cherchant à atteindre l'ultime point sensible de Livai. Quand il atteint, ce dernier poussa un cri incontrôlable.  
Erwin remonta son visage pour faire face à celui de son subordonné.

\- Je suis sûr qu'Eren ne te fait pas crier comme je le fais. N'est-ce pas ?  
\- Tais-Tais toi !  
\- Alors lequel de nous deux est le meilleur ?  
\- ….

Livai ne put répondre car un dernier cri de jouissance sortit de sa bouche en même temps qu'il se déversait sur son propre torse. Erwin retira ses doigts et entra aussitôt son sexe à l'intérieur de son amant.

\- Alors Livai, dis-moi qui est le meilleur a lit ?  
\- Erwin ta gueule. Ce n'est pas la même chose. Vous n'êtes pas comparable.  
\- Ah bon et pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que tout simplement, c'est moi qui le domine et non le contraire, ahhhhhhhhhhh.

Au même moment Erwin heurta la prostate de Livai qui faillit s'étouffer de bonheur. Il se mit à bouger de lui-même les hanches, cherchant à faire entrer toujours plus profond l'imposant membre de son supérieur.

\- Bordel Erwin….. Je vais jouir à nouveau.  
\- Ne te retiens pas, j'arrive.  
Quelques coups de reins plus tard, ils jouirent en même temps. Erwin se laissa tomber à côté de son amant, essayant de reprendre tant bien que mal son souffle.

\- Er…win… Si de..Main, je ne peux pas faire…. L'entraînement des gamins…. Tu le paieras cher.  
\- Quand tu veux Livai. Et la prochaine fois, on l'invite à nos ébats. Il en apprendra plus à trois.  
\- Ta gueule Erwin.

Ils finirent par s'endormir l'un à côté de l'autre entièrement nu et sans un seul drap sur leur corps.


	9. 9 décembre

La folle et les titans

 

\- Erwin, je t’en supplie, il faut que tu dises oui. J’ai besoin de capturer un titan si je veux enfin découvrir leur vraie nature.  
\- Non, Hanji, non. Tu sais très bien comment cela s’est terminé la dernière fois que l’on a tenté d’en capturer un. Il y a au plus de pertes que de recrues. Chaque homme et femme de ce bataillon vaut de l’or, je ne peux donc pas me permettre d’en perdre plus.  
\- Bon très bien, alors, laisse moi aller seule. Je sais me débrouiller.  
\- La dernière fois, tu as failli finir dans l’estomac d’un titan. Ma décision est ferme et il n’y aura pas d’autre décision. Maintenant, tu connais la sortie.  
\- Erwin réfléchis y encore, s’il te plaît. Au nom de notre vieille amitié.

Hanji sortit l’air déconfit du bureau d’Erwin et alla à son propre bureau. Elle croisa Livai, qu’elle ne chambra même pas pour une fois. Ce dernier la regarda passer, haussant un sourcil.

Livai arriva devant le bureau d’Erwin et toqua.  
\- Hanji non, c’est non. Laisse-moi tranquille !!  
\- Merci de l’accueil, ça fait plaisir.  
\- Ah désolé Livai, j’ai cru que c’était de nouveau Hanji qui revenait à la charge.  
\- Ben non, désolé de te décevoir. J’ai vu la binoclarde longeait les murs en direction de son bureau. Dis, tu lui as fait quoi pour qu’elle ressemble à une loque ? Je voudrais bien ta recette miracle la prochaine fois qu’elle vient me voir.  
\- Oh pas grand-chose. Je lui ai juste refusé une sortie extra-muros pour capturer un titan.  
\- Je vois. Difficile pour elle d’étudier ses bestioles quand on n'en a pas un sous la main, c’est sûr.  
\- Ah non, tu ne vas pas t’y mettre. Au fait, tu voulais quoi ?  
\- Je t’apportais les derniers rapports d’entraînement et savoir quand est-ce que l’on ferait une sortie extra-muros, mon escouade rouille.  
\- Je n’en sais rien pour la prochaine expédition. Merci pour tes rapports.  
\- Mon escouade est la meilleure sans aucune perte en 2 ans. On peut toujours faire une sortie pour chopper un de ses monstres pour la binoclarde.  
\- Livai !!!! Dehors.  
\- OK, OK !! Pas besoin de hurler, je ne suis pas encore sourd. Le blondinet ne t’a pas satisfait cette nuit ou quoi ?

Livai partit aussitôt sans prêter attention à son supérieur qui s’apprêter à lui répondre.

1 semaine plus tard

TOC TOC TOC  
\- Entrez  
\- Désolé de vous déranger Major Erwin, mais nous avons un souci dans notre escouade.  
\- Mobilt, tu fais partie de l’escouade de Hanji, donc c’est à elle de régler le problème.  
\- C’est le capitaine Hanji qui est le problème, Major.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Cela fait 1 semaine qu’elle n’a pas quitté son bureau. Elle a bloqué la porte et les fenêtres. Et depuis ce matin, elle ne répond même plus.  
\- Oh putain, elle va me rendre chèvre, celle-là. J’arrive tout de suite. Allez chercher Livai.  
\- Bien Major.

Il se leva et sortit de son bureau. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Hanji où il toqua 3 fois.  
\- Hanji je sais que tu es là. Maintenant t’arrêtes ton bordel et tu ouvres cette porte.  
\- …..  
\- Hanji, ma patience à des limites.  
\- Bon, c’est quoi ce bordel Erwin. J’étais occupé là.  
\- Ah Livai, Hanji s'est enfermé dans son bureau depuis une semaine.  
\- Ah et tu t’en rends compte que maintenant ?  
\- Hanji, sors de ce bureau maintenant où je fais sauter la porte.  
\- …..  
\- Tu vois Erwin, Hanji, c’est comme un animal, si tu l’as laisse trop longtemps sans sortir, elle dépérit.  
\- Tu ne vas pas t’y remettre aussi Livai.  
\- Moi, non, je n’oserais pas. J’ai autre chose à faire.

Après plusieurs tentatives, Erwin retourna furieux dans son bureau. Personne ne vint le déranger de la journée. Il était presque minuit quand il sortit de son sanctuaire et il se dirigea vers les quartiers de Hanji.

\- Hanji, ouvre cette porte.  
\- ….  
\- Hanji, si tu ne l’ouvres pas, je ne te donnerai pas l’autorisation d’une expédition extra-muros pour la capture d’un titan.

Il entendit un bruit de meuble et la porte s’ouvrit illico sur une hanji plus qu’en forme.  
\- C’est vrai, dit Erwin ? C’est vrai ?  
\- Tout à fait vrai, mais tu n’iras pas seule.  
\- Ah oui avec qui ? Dis moi avec qui ? Sautillant partout comme une gamine devant un bonbon.  
\- Les escouades de Livai et de Mike t’accompagneront. Départ dans 2 jours.  
\- Chouette !!!! Hourra !!!! Youpie!!!!! J’ai gagné !!!!! Livaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!! Prépare-toi, on s’en va dans 2 jours, cria - t-elle en courant en direction des quartiers de Livai.


	10. 10 décembre

Jeu d’échec et perversion

 

Armin était en train de ranger son matériel qu’il avait fini d’entretenir. Une ombre se dessina derrière lui. Il se retourna de surprise.  
\- Ah Major, vous m’avez fait peur.  
\- Désolé, Armin, cela n’était pas mon attention. Je te cherchais justement.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Oui, je voulais savoir si une partie d’échec t’intéressait-il ?  
\- Vous connaissant major, cette partie n’est pas qu’un simple jeu d’échec. Je me trompe ?  
\- Ah ah ah ah ah ! Je ne peux rien te cacher décidément. En effet, je voudrais y mettre un enjeu attrayant. Le perdant se soumettra au gagnant toute la nuit. Qu’en penses-tu ?  
\- Je n’ai aucune chance de gagner contre vous malheureusement, major.  
\- Vraiment, tu partirais défaitiste dès le départ.  
\- Je ne pars jamais défaitiste, je sais reconnaître mes limites.  
\- Cela aurait été sportif, j’aurais compris, mais là, c’est un jeu intellectuel. Il est dit que les grands stratèges jouent aux échecs. Peut-être, je me serais trompé. Tant pis oublie alors ma proposition.

Erwin était en train de faire demi-tour pour regagner ses quartiers quand Armin le retint par le bras.  
\- J’accepte major. À quelle heure, je dois venir chez vous ?  
\- Disons après le dîner.  
\- Je viendrais. À ce soir major.  
\- Je compte sur toi.

Chacun regagna ses quartiers. Armin commença déjà à regretter d’avoir accepté trop vite.  
L’heure venue, Armin toqua à la porte du Major. Celui-ci l’attendait patiemment. Il avait installé le plateau sur une table au centre de la pièce avec de chaque côté un fauteuil.  
\- Bonsoir Armin. Prends place. Tu désires boire quelque chose ?  
\- Non, rien du tout pour le moment. Merci major.  
\- Erwin, appelle-moi Erwin, ici. Et si nous commencions la partie.

La partie démarra dans le plus grand silence, chacun avançant prudemment ses pièces et étudiant l’adversaire. Au bout d’une heure de jeu, Erwin se leva de son siège et retira sa chemise sous prétexte qu’il faisait trop chaud.  
Ce fut le tournant de la partie. Erwin ne pouvait que se vantait d’avoir un magnifique torse où chaque muscle était dessiné finement. Il n’y avait pas une once de graisse superflue. Armin ne pouvait qu’admirer ce modèle d’élégance. Il eut bien du mal à garder sa concentration devant et apollon. Il se doutait fortement qu’Erwin l’eût fait volontairement. Cette vue lui commençait à lui donnait de plus en plus chaud et il sentait son membre durcir devant cette vision de la perfection.  
\- Cela ne va pas Armin ?  
\- Si si tout va bien.  
\- Tu es rouge, tu as peut-être trop chaud. Tu peux te mettre à l’aise si tu veux, lui lança-t-il le sourire au coin des lèvres.

En voyant sourire le visage d’Erwin, Armin eu la confirmation de ses soupçons. Erwin l’avait fait exprès afin de mettre dans l’embarras le plus total la jeune recrue.  
Armin était tellement absorbé dans la contemplation de la beauté à l’état brut, qu’il ne vit même pas que son tour de jouer était arrivé.  
\- Armin, tu m’écoutes ?  
\- Ah, euh désolé. J’étais perdu dans mes pensées.  
\- J’aurais bien voulu m’y perdre avec toi. Je crois que c’est ton tour.  
\- Ah oui, tout de suite.

Armin avait totalement perdu sa vision sur le jeu et joua la mauvaise pièce qui mit en danger son roi.  
\- Échec, Armin.

Armin réalisa trop tard que la partie allait rapidement, trop rapidement se finir. Il étudia pendant un long moment comment s’en sortir, mais ne vit aucune issue possible.  
\- Je crains que je ne doive m’incliner Erwin.  
\- Il me semble que oui. Dommage, tu étais si bien partie au début de la partie.  
\- Peut-être que si tu n’avais fait en sorte de me déstabiliser en te mettant dans une tenue un peu légère, j’aurais pu gagner.

Armin se rendit compte que ce qu’il pensait été sortie par inadvertance de sa bouche. Il baissa la tête aussitôt, ses joues rouges jusqu’aux oreilles. Il entendit une chaise reculée, des pas venir rapidement vers lui. Au moment où il leva la tête pour voir Erwin arrivé, il sentit une main saisir son menton, tourner son visage et des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. C’était un baiser doux, mais remplit de promesses sulfureuses.  
Armin passa une main derrière la tête d’Erwin, ouvrit sa bouche pour laisser entrer la langue de son amant. Leur baiser s’intensifia. Ils ne se séparèrent que pour reprendre leur souffle.

\- Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ? Je crois que tu dois te soumettre à toutes mes volontés, à tous mes désirs.  
\- Il me semble en effet.

Le baiser échangé avait ôté tout doute à Armin. Il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Il se leva sans hésiter et suivit Erwin jusqu’à son lit. Ce dernier s’assit et admira son amant qui se tenait devant lui. Il lui sourit :  
Déshabille-toi et ensuite déshabille-moi.

Armin rougit sous l’ordre, mais obéit. Il fit une chose à laquelle il ne s’attendait pas de lui-même. Il prit tout son temps pour se déshabiller. Il enleva lentement sa veste et la posa sur le bout du lit. Il ôta ensuite sa chemise, bouton après bouton, passant un doigt le long de l’ouverture. Il fixa Erwin, droit dans les yeux, s’avança vers lui. Il se tourna volontairement pour s’asseoir sur ses genoux. Il écarta bien les jambes pour s’installa contre son aine. Il se pencha pour retirer ses bottes. Juste avant de se relever pour ôter son pantalon, il se frotta contre l’aine de son supérieur sentant son érection évidente. Ce dernier retint son souffle devant la tentation du plus jeune. Il se remit debout, écarta ses jambes pour se mettre entre les jambes du major, déboutonna son pantalon et le descendit très très lentement. Il ne lui restait plus que son boxer. Il mit une main sur l’élastique pour le tirer vers le bas, tandis que l’autre main se posa sur son sexe et il se masturba lentement devant le major qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir. Il finit par retirer son boxer complètement et se retrouva nu sur les genoux du major.  
Il se mit donc à l’ouvrage de déshabiller son supérieur. Il s’agenouilla pour lui retirer les bottes, puis remonta lentement, s’appuyant sur les cuisses de son aîné, les mains tendues vers la ceinture et la braguette de ce dernier. Il les défit lentement. Il se releva, posa ses deux mains sur le torse du grand blond et le fit basculer en arrière avant de lui retirer le pantalon. Quand il ne resta que son boxer, il remonta lentement les mains du genou vers l’aine, passant volontairement sur le sexe tendu de son amant. Celui-ci laissa échapper un gémissement. Armin, saisit le boxer et le retira rapidement.  
Ils étaient nus tous les deux désormais. Il n’attendit pas qu’Erwin lui donne d’autres instructions. Il dirigea sa bouche vers le gland tendu du major et le lécha, le mordilla avant de l’avalait. Il utilisa habillement sa bouche, comme le major lui avait déjà montré avant. Il aimait ce goût en bouche. Il s’arrêta de le sucer lorsqu’il sentit les premières gouttes de spermes sortir. Il se releva, remonta sur le corps de son amant et contre toute attente, se positionna au-dessus du sexe de son amant et de sa main le dirigea vers son entrée. Il s’empala brutalement sur le phallus tendu. Malgré sa témérité, il ne put retenir un cris de douleur. Erwin, aussitôt, se redressa, l’empêcha de bouger. Ses bras entourèrent le plus jeune et sa bouche vint lui baiser l’oreille.  
\- Pourquoi étais-tu si impatient. Je n’ai pas pu te préparer à mon entrée.  
\- Depuis que tu as enlevé ta chemise, je n’avais qu’une envie. Te sentir en moi.

Erwin s’étonna du répondant de son subordonné. Il décida de reprendre les choses en main et se mit à branler énergiquement le sexe de son amant. Au bout de quelques minutes, Armin commença à ressentir du plaisir et ne ressentait plus le sexe de son amant en lui. Ce dernier commença à bouger lentement. Rapidement, Armin n’en pouvait plus de cette lenteur et commença à bouger les hanches ce qui fit le signal qu’Erwin attendait. Il se mit à bouger alors plus vite et plus fort, faisant crier de plaisir le plus jeune. Leur râle de plaisir se mélangeait à l’unisson. Rapidement, Armin atteint le point de non-retour et dans un ultime assaut jouit entre leur torse. Erwin le rejoint rapidement.

Plus tard dans la nuit, tandis que les deux amants étaient repus d’une troisième partie, Erwin demanda à Armin :  
\- Je ne te connaissais pas si entreprenant Armin. Toi qui es toujours réservé et timide.  
\- C’est que je suis à bonne école major.


	11. 11 décembre

Attraper le voleur !!!

Au centre d’entraînement des futures recrues, il se passe des choses bizarres. Tous les jours des affaires personnelles des recrues disparaissent. Connie, Armin, Eren, Jean, Sasha et Christa on, déjà, était les victimes de ce voleur.  
Ces évènements ont crée beaucoup de tension au sein de la 104ème brigade d’entraînement. Les instructeurs ont dû intervenir à plusieurs reprises pour séparer les recrues qui en venaient même aux mains, à force de s’accuser mutuellement.  
Un soir alors que tout le monde se réunissait dans le dortoir des garçons pour parler des évènements qui se produisaient en ce moment, Armin eu une brillante idée.

\- Il faudrait que tout le monde liste ce qui lui a été dérobé. Ensuite, on pourrait commencer à mener l’enquête.  
\- Et qui va s’en charger ? demanda Jean  
\- Je veux bien m’en charger moi-même. Je suis peu être une victime, mais par rapport à vous, je n’ai pas lancé d’accusation à tous les vents. Moi aussi, j’aimerais bien récupérer mon bien volé.  
\- Peu être, mais rien ne nous dit que ce n'est pas toi le voleur.  
\- Bordel, Jean, mais il faut arrêter d’accuser tout le monde sans preuve. Armin a raison. Et on doit lui faire confiance, lança Eren.  
\- Écoutes les pour une fois Jean, renchérit Marco.  
\- Quoi !! Toi aussi, t’es de leur côté ?  
\- Je ne suis du côté de personne. Je veux juste aussi que l’on trouve le véritable coupable et qu’on arrête tous de se battre entre nous.

Marco était la voix de la raison de Jean. Après quelques réglages, chacun retourna se coucher.  
Le lendemain matin, aucun vol ne fut constaté dans les dortoirs des recrues. Ils se rendirent au réfectoire pour le petit-déjeuner. Au bout dune dizaine de minute, la porte s’ouvrit avec fracas sur le caporal-chef Livai, dont le visage était encore plus terrifiant que d’habitude.

\- Vous avez 2 minutes pour me dire qui est l’enfoiré de service qui a osé entrer dans ma chambre et me voler mon foulard. Qu’il ne compte pas sur ma clémence.

Chacun se regarda, ne voyant pas qui aurait osé faire ce geste suicidaire. Les deux minutes s’écoulèrent rapidement.

\- OK, pas de réponse. Je vais donc de ce pas m’atteler à retourner tous les dortoirs.

Il sortit sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte et s’en alla en direction des dortoirs suivit de son escouade.  
Eren courut aussitôt derrière lui.  
\- Caporal-chef ! Caporal-chef ! Attendez !  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Jaeger ? Tu connais peut-être le nom de celui qui a fait ça ?  
\- Non caporal chef, je ne sais pas.  
\- Alors ne me déranges pas.  
\- Mais je vous jure que ce n’est aucun d’entre nous.  
\- Ah bon, et pourquoi donc ?  
\- Nous aussi, on s’est fait voler un objet de valeur à nos yeux. Et comme vous, nous voulons attraper le voleur.  
\- Et vous comptez vous y prendre comment les sales gosses ?  
\- Ben euh ça faut voir avec Armin.  
\- Tsk. Petra, va me chercher le blond.  
\- Tout de suite caporal-chef.

Petra fit rapidement l’allée retour. Armin raconta tout ce qu’il savait et de comment il comptait procéder.  
Ils discutèrent un moment. À la fin de la journée, il fut décidé de désigner une personne pour surveiller chaque entrée de chaque bâtiment.

Il était plus de 2 heures du matin. Eren commençait à somnoler devant son poste de surveillance, quand il entendit un bruit. C’était un bruit très léger, mais très distinct. Il se mit à fixer l’obscurité afin de trouver la provenance du bruit. Les petits pas s’arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de lui. Dans la nuit noire, il aperçut deux yeux brillants à ras du sol. En forçant un peu sur sa vue, il reconnut la forme d’un chat.  
Ce dernier ne le quittait pas des yeux.  
Eren remarqua immédiatement que le félin avait un objet dans sa gueule. Il s’apprêta à le capturer, mais le chat fut plus rapide que lui et il finit à terre. Le chat détalla vers les écuries. Eren se mit à le poursuivre, soudain suivit par Livai qui avait entendu le ramdam. L’animal disparut à l’intérieur de l’écurie.  
Livai ramena des lampes et il décida de passer au peigne fin le moindre recoin du bâtiment. Ils leur avaient fallu 3 heures pour faire le tour de la moindre brindille. Au moment où ils allaient abandonner, Eren s’écria :  
\- J’ai trouvé les objets volé!!!!!!  
\- Pousse-toi le mioche.  
\- Tous les objets retrouvèrent leur propriétaire et le chat finit par être adopté par toute la 104ème.

Dans ses quartiers, Livai pestait devant l’intrusion du chat qui avait décidé d’élire domicile au pied de son lit, se servant de son foulard comme d’une couverture.


	12. 12 décembre

12 décembre : La jalousie de Marco

Marco est un des garçons de la 104è brigades d’entraînement le plus discret. On le remarque à peine. Ce n’est que lorsqu’il traîne avec son ami Jean, qu’on le voit.  
Pourtant, Marco voit tout. Il observe en permanence tout le monde. Il voit bien le manège entre Jean et Eren. Il voit bien qu’Eren tourne un peu trop autour de Jean. Il n’aime pas ça.

Un soir alors qu’il s’en allait à son tour à la douche après une dure journée d’entraînement, il aperçut Jean et Eren beaucoup trop proche dans le plus simple appareil. En apercevant Marco, Eren quitta la douche pour aller s’essuyer. Il ne restait plus que Jean et Marco.  
Marco se dirigea rapidement vers Jean, qu’il plaqua contre la paroi de la douche.

\- Eh Marco!!! Qu’est-ce qui te prends ?  
\- Ce qui me prend ? Il me prend que je vais te faire miens ici et maintenant.  
\- Hein!!!! Mais tu déconnes là ? On pourrait se faire surprendre.  
\- Tu n’as qu’à arrêter de te coller comme ça à Eren. Tu crois que je ne vois pas votre petit jeu à tous les deux ?  
\- Mais de quoi tu parles…. Marco!!! Non!!!

Marco venait d’insérer un doigt dans l’intimité de Jean, tout en continuant à le maintenir contre le mur de la douche. Il n’attendit pas que Jean se soit habituer et il commença à le bouger en lui. En même temps, il se mit à le sucer dans le cou pour le marquer.

\- Putain Marco!! Qu’est-ce qui te prends de faire ça. Ça fait un mal de chien. Retire ton doigt tout de suite.  
Non.

Pour confirmer sa réponse, il inséra un deuxième doigt et Jean lâcha un cri de douleur. Le mouvement de ciseaux à l’intérieur de lui n’était que douleur. Il ne comprenait pas du tout la réaction de son ami.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Jean se surprit à Haleter. Il sentit entre ses jambes son sexe se dresser.  
\- Fait chier Marco. Tu vas me le payer.  
\- Quand tu veux. Je suis ton homme.

Les doigts de Marco finir par quitter l’intimité de Jean et sa main se plaça sur le ventre de Jean afin de lui faire une pression pour qu’il se baisse légèrement, puis sans le prévenir, il prit son sexe afin de la masturber lentement. Il colla son propre sexe contre l’entrée de Jean et le fit entrer lentement. Jean se retint de hurler devant cette intrusion.

\- Oui, c’est si bon d’être en toi Jean.

Jean n’arrivait plus à répondre tiraillait entre douleur et bonheur. Marco commença à se mouvoir en lui lentement, entrant à chaque fois plus profondément. Ils étaient, tous les deux, haletants.  
La douleur, maintenant, était totalement remplacée par le plaisir pur. Jean bougeait ses hanches en rythme avec Marco qui commença à accélérer le mouvement.  
Jean fut le premier à venir suivit de peu par Marco. Ce dernier s’appuya contre le dos de son amant le temps de reprendre son souffle.  
Quand il sortit de l’intimité de Jean, il lui susurra à l’oreille :  
\- Tu m’appartiens à moi et personne d’autre.

Il laissa sur place un Jean dans un état de stupéfaction totale.


	13. 14 décembre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> désolée, il n'y avait pas d'Os pour le 13 décembre

Ballade au clair de lune

Cela faisait une semaine qu’Eren avait intégré le bataillon d’exploration. Une semaine déjà qu’il passé ses journées à côté de son idole et amant. Une semaine qu’il passait ses nuits dans ce cachot froid et humide. C’était la condition pour qu’il intègre le bataillon. C’était sa punition pour être un monstre dans un corps d’homme. Même le caporal avait pris cet air de dégoût quand il a appris et surtout quand il a vu d’où il sortait.  
Il ne pensait jamais que cela puisse arriver. Il haïssait ses monstres et depuis quelque temps, il se haïssait encore plus.

Ce soir-là, il se sentait encore plus mal que d’habitude. Déjà que sa journée n’avait été que fiasco. Il devait se transformer en titan au fond d’un puits et avait échoué. C’est en ramassant sa cuillère tombée à terre, qu’une partie du corps de titan était apparue faisant naître la crainte et la peur chez ses nouveaux camarades. Cette demi-transformation l’avait énormément épuisé et maintenant qu’il s’était remis, il souffrait de maux de tête. Il avait besoin de sortir. Il se sentait oppresser. Pourquoi cela lui était arrivé. Lui qui n’a jamais rien fait à personne. Pourquoi le sort s’acharnait sur lui.

Des images venant dont ne sait où apparaissaient en permanence dans son esprit. Des images de titans dévorants des titans, son père lui faisant des piqûres.  
Il finit par se lever péniblement. Il avait de la chance dans son malheur, la grille n’était pas fermée de sa cellule et il pouvait sortir si besoin. Il monta donc les escaliers et quitta le bâtiment. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers se situant près du puits, s’y assit et posa sa tête dans ses mains.

Les gardes ne firent presque pas attention à lui, sauf un qui partit en direction des quartiers du caporal-chef Livai.

Le garde toqua à la porte à trois reprises. C’est un caporal-chef à moitié endormi et de très mauvaise humeur qui ouvrit la porte.  
\- Désolé de faire intrusion en pleine nuit, caporal-chef.  
\- J’espère que tu as une bonne excuse, pour venir me faire chier à cette heure de la nuit.  
\- La recrue Eren Jaeger est sortie du cachot et se trouve actuellement dans la cour.  
\- Quoi!! Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fout bordel le sale gosse ?  
\- Je ne sais pas caporal-chef, mais il avait vraiment pas l’air bien. Une équipe le surveille à distance.  
\- Bon OK, j’arrive. Gardez-le à l’œil en attendant.

Livai pesta et s’habilla prestement. Le gosse allait passer un très sale quart d’heure, parole de caporal-chef Livai.  
Il descendit rapidement les escaliers et sortit dans la cour. Il le trouva comme indiqué sur l’escalier près du puits. En s’approchant, il remarqua que le gamin était plus pâle que d’habitude.

\- Eren, qu’est-ce que tu fous dehors à cette heure-ci ?  
\- Je suis désolé caporal-chef. J’avais besoin de prendre l’air.  
\- Tu n’as pas assez pris l’air la journée.  
\- Je suis désolé qu’on vous ait réveillé. Je retourne dans ma chambre tout de suite.

Livai l’attrapa par le bras.  
\- Je ne t'ai pas dit de retourner dans ta chambre. Je te demandais ce qui n’allait pas. Putain bordel, mais t’es brûlant.

Livai retira sa main et vit les yeux d’Eren. Il n’était pas dans son état normal. Apparemment, il débutait une crise de risque imminent de transformation en titan. Il prit Eren par la main et l’entraîna à l’écurie où il prépara deux chevaux. Il alla ensuite chercher son équipement tridimensionnel. Il donna à la garde de faction un mot griffonné en urgence à transmettre à Erwin.

Il fit monter Eren sur son cheval et ils partirent rapidement loin du quartier général. Livai avait une idée où il pourrait être tranquille, en attendant l’arrivée de la folle. Il se dirigea en gardant un œil permanent sur Eren vers un lac à une heure de cheval. Quand ils arrivèrent, Eren divaguait complètement, menaçant d’éradiquer tout le monde. Livai se demandait s’il parlait de la race humaine ou des titans.  
Il le fit descendre et éloigna les chevaux. Il regarda le terrain. Il y avait assez d’arbres pour utiliser la tridimensionnelle si besoin. Mais il espérait grandement ne jamais avoir besoin à l’utiliser. Il ne pouvait intérieurement à se résoudre à devoir tuer son amant.

Au moment où il se rapprocha d’Eren, ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait un regard qui exprimait les regrets. La seconde d’après, une brume brûlante les entouraient tous les deux. Quand elle fut dissipée, Livai découvrit Eren en mode titan. Il était assis, la tête basse. En levant la tête, il croisa le regard de son amant. Le même regard d’avant sa transformation et en plus, il y avait des larmes. Eren en titan, pleurait.

Il s’approcha, et monta sur la main de ce dernier. Une fois dessus, le titan la monta à son visage. Livai l’observait de son expression neutre. Il tendit une main vers la joue du monstre.  
\- Que se passe-t-il Eren ? Pourquoi t’es-tu transformé ?

Il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas avoir de réponse pour le moment. Il attendit patiemment que le titan calme sa peine.  
Au bout d’une demi-heure, la main du titan redescendit et de la vapeur sortit de la nuque libérant un Eren inconscient, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Il monta rapidement au niveau de la nuque du titan et trancha les morceaux de chair du monstre qui retenaient encore son amant. Il le prit dans ses bras et ils redescendirent. Livai s’assit contre un arbre près de l’eau, la tête d’Eren reposant sur ses cuisses. Il semblait tellement plus paisible maintenant. Une de ses mains s’était posée sur la joue du plus jeune, la caressant sans s’en rendre compte.

Eren ouvrit légèrement les yeux et tomba aussitôt sur le regard bienveillant de son idole.  
\- Comment te sens-tu Eren ?  
\- Fatigué, mais mieux.  
\- Tu vas enfin pouvoir me dire ce qui s’est passé alors.  
\- J’en sais rien, Livai. Tout un tas d’images se bousculait dans ma tête. J’avais très mal et je ne me sentais pas bien du tout, alors je suis sortie. Ensuite, je ne me rappelle de rien. Je suis désolé caporal-chef de vous causer tous ses ennuis….

Il ne put en dire plus, les lèvres douces de son amant s’étaient posées sur les siennes. Leur baiser fut long et tendre. Ils ne se séparèrent à regret qu’au moment où ils entendirent la voix d’Hanji.  
Au loin arriva Erwin, Mike et Hanji. Cette dernière fut très déçue que la transformation d’Eren soit déjà terminée. Après examen, elle en conclut que la transformation en titan provoquait des troubles émotionnels. Erwin décida de prendre son temps pour étudier ce fait. Les trois protagonistes laissèrent Eren à Livai et repartirent en direction du QG.

À leur départ, Eren se redressa et s’adossa à l’arbre à côté de son caporal-chef. Devant eux, l’aube pointait son nez. Ils admirèrent ensemble le levé de soleil sur les rives du lac.

Sans s’en rendre compte, ils finirent par s’endormir leur tête reposant l’une contre l’autre, main dans la main.


	14. 15 décembre

Déclaration d’amour

J-1  
Connie terminait son courrier. Il le relut. Il avait fini par écouter ses camarades de dortoir et de déclarer ses sentiments à l’élu à travers une lettre.

J-0

Livai était complètement cassé de sa journée d'entraînement à la tridimensionnelle avec les nouvelles recrues. Certaines avaient du potentiel et d’autres pas du tout. De plus, il avait dû gérer des femelles en chaleur, car c’était soit disant la Saint-Valentin. Il détestait franchement cette fête où les gens mélangeaient le véritable amour avec des hormones de chien en rute.  
Il rentra dans ses quartiers, se déshabilla et alla prendre sa douche. Il se sécha et enfila une tenue propre tandis que l’autre partait au sale.  
Il sortit de la salle de bains et se dirigea vers son bureau pour traiter de la paperasse habituelle. Alors qu’il prenait un premier dossier, une enveloppe tomba. Il la ramassa. Il n’y avait dessus que deux mots : pour toi.

Il ouvrit l’enveloppe et commença la lecture

Mon tendre amour,

Depuis que j’ai posé les yeux sur toi, mon cœur ne cesse de chavirer à chaque instant.  
Tu es venu à moi telle une goutte d’eau dans l’océan.  
Tu occupes chacune de mes pensées à chaque moment de la journée.  
J’aime tes manières et ton caractère borné.  
Je me sens monter au paradis dès que je suis près de toi.  
Tu es la source pure de ma joie.  
J’aime ton corps, la cambrure de tes reins quand tu bouges dans les airs,  
Le sourire qui né sur ton visage quand tu manges une pomme de terre.  
J’aime chacun de tes gestes,  
Ta taille comme le reste….

Livai redressa la tête. Il sentit la moutarde au nez. Qui osez lui envoyer ce genre de connerie. Un torchon même pas digne d’un écolier pensait-il. Il reprit la lecture, dans le seul but de trouver un indice sur l’origine de ce tas d’immondices.

Tu es pour moi une drogue douce,  
Comme une bulle dans un bain de mousse.  
Je t’attendrais ce soir,  
Près des abreuvoirs,  
Afin que nous puissions voir les étoiles  
Et nous balader à dos de cheval.

Ton petit chauve qui t’aime.

Livai n’avait qu’une seule envie, celle de vomir devant ce bout de papier abject. Comme ça, on l’attendait près des abreuvoirs ce soir. Pas de soucis, il y serait afin d’enterrer vivant le misérable qui lui avait envoyé ce truc sans nom.

Connie n’avait jamais été aussi nerveux de toute sa vie. En une journée, il avait bravé tellement d’interdits qu’il pensait que sa vie allait se finir tragiquement ce soir. Il avait écrit une lettre d’amour, il bravait le couvre-feu, juste pour passer un moment avec l’élu de son cœur.  
Il attendait maintenant depuis dix bonnes minutes quand des pas résonnèrent. Il n’osait se retourner. Il avait peur d’affronter Sasha.  
\- Je suis si content que tu sois venue Sa….. Ahhhhhhhhhh caporal-chef Livai !!!!! Mais qu’est-ce que vous faites là ?  
\- Je me pose la même question Connie Springer. Comme ça, tu aimes la cambrure de mes reins, mon caractère borné ???  
\- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas du tout !

Connie sentit le sol rompre sous ses pieds. Il comprit d’un coup que la lettre qui était destinée à Sasha avait finit par il ne sait quelle manière dans les mains du caporal-chef Livai.  
Il rassembla toutes les forces qui lui restaient et se mit à courir à l’opposé de son supérieur. Ce dernier se mit à le poursuivre, lui promettant mille et une souffrances. Connie se maudit d’avoir écouté le conseil de ses amis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili, voilou la mini fiction. Bon pour plus d’explication Connie à écrit le courrier et l’un des garçons (non non je ne dirais pas lequel) était chargé d’apporter cette lettre à Sasha. Pas de chance au même moment le livreur doit prendre et déposer des dossiers chez Livai et le courrier se perd dans la pile. Vous connaissez la suite.


	15. 16 décembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L’histoire du jour est basé sur Eren et toutes les pensées qui ont traversé son esprit à la mort de l’escouade Livai.

16 décembre

Devenir plus fort

 

Pourquoi Gunther ?  
Pourquoi Erd ?  
Pourquoi Aurouo ?  
Pourquoi Petra ?  
Pourquoi mes nouveaux amis sont-ils là sous ce drap imbibé de leur sang ?  
Pourquoi suis-je toujours en vie, alors qu’eux sont morts ?  
Pourquoi tous les gens qui m’approchent meurent ?  
Pourquoi suis-je si faible ?

Il y a encore quelques heures, on riait ensemble. Petra grondait Aurouo, car il imitait le caporal, Erd m’expliquait que Petra et Aurouo s’étaient fait dessus lors de leur première sortie.  
Il y a 5 heures, nous étions en train de galoper à travers la forêt. Nous étions tous paniqués par la fureur que déchaînait le titan féminin. Je voulais me transformer, mais ils m’avaient convaincu de ne pas le faire. J’entends encore les paroles du caporal et de Petra.  
Hier encore, on discutait de l’après-excursion extra-muros. Petra me parlait de son père. Gunther nous avait annonçait ses prochaines fiançailles. Livaï avait même dit, qu’il n’avait pas intérêt à nous oublier. Erd devait aller revoir ses parents, car cela faisait plus d’un an qu’il n’avait était jusque chez eux. Aurouo, égal à lui-même, se vantait de ne pas avoir tous ses tracas. Le caporal-chef, quant à lui, nous écoutait et de temps en temps donnait son opinion. Il sirotait tranquillement son thé noir.  
Il y a une semaine encore, tout le monde m’aidait à contrôler cette force que j’avais en moi. Chacun y allait de son conseil comme s'ils étaient experts en transformation en titan. Certes, cela les effrayait de me voir me transformer, mais ensuite quand je redevenais qu’un simple humain, ils étaient aux soins avec moi.  
Il y a quinze jours, ils découvraient toute ma transformation en titan suite à un incident en voulant ramasser ma petite cuillère. Je me rappelle de leur regard effrayé, de leur voix menaçante et inquiètes en même temps. Je me rappelle du caporal qui était resté près de moi afin de calmer tout le monde, l’arrivée de Hanji qui s’était brûlée la main en touchant mon corps de titan. Je revois comment le caporal m’a écouté quand on attendait dans le couloir des cachots qu’elle allait être la décision me concernant, quand le garde est venu nous chercher à la demande de Hanji. Je la revois expliquer ce qui n’était pas pour moi une évidence. Je revois mes camarades, prendre conscience que je n’étais pas responsable de cette transformation. Je les revois se mordre la main en signe de punition pour avoir douté de moi. Je revois Petra me demander de leur faire confiance. Je me revois accepter avec le sourire.  
Il y a trois semaines, mes amis de la 104è brigade d’entraînement me rejoignaient au sein du bataillon d’exploration. Je me rappelle que Jean était en colère contre moi, contre lui pour n’avoir pas pu être présent quand Marco est mort.  
Il y a quatre semaines, J’étais jugé au tribunal militaire. Hanji, accompagné de Mike, m’avait escorté jusqu’au tribunal. Je ressens encore les coups portés par le caporal, pour montrer qu’il pouvait me dresser. Je revois ses yeux qui malgré leur sévérité, me disaient « pardonne-moi ». Je revois la main du major prendre la mienne pour me remercier d’intégrer leur corps d’armée.  
Il y a cinq semaines, je me transformais pour la première fois en titan. Je sauvais mes amis de la garnison qui voulait nous tuer, je tentais de tuer Mikasa car j’avais perdu le contrôle de moi. Je sauvais la ville de Trost et je fus sauvé par le caporal-chef Livai.

Maintenant, je suis allongé dans un chariot qui fait route vers Stohess.  
Maintenant, je suis le plus méprisable des hommes.  
Maintenant, je me sens comme un incapable.  
J’entends les autres criaient à l'arrivée de titans. Je vois le caporal-chef Livai qui passe près du chariot pour aller à l’arrière des troupes. Je l’entends ordonner de jeter le corps de nos amis. J’entends le bruit des corps qui tombent à terre et qui se font écraser par les titans. Je sens le long de mes joues coulaient les larmes amères de la défaite.  
Je sens une main qui se pose sur moi. Je ferme mes yeux essayant de retenir la moindre larme. Je sers les points et je me répète intérieurement : je dois devenir encore plus fort.

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteure : explication de la rédaction de l’histoire. Je me suis regardée en boucle l’épisode de la mort de l’escouade Livai (histoire de bien pleurer ^^) et le retour à Stohess. Puis j’ai fermé les yeux et je me suis imaginée être Eren. Que ressentait-il à ce moment ? Qu’elles étaient ses pensées ? Et voila ce que cela donne ^^. J’espère que cela vous a plu


	16. 17 décembre

17 décembre : Pulsion animale

Il était là, ruisselant de sueur, essayant de reprendre son souffle, allongé sur le ventre de son amant. Pourquoi en était-il venu à tant de violence ce soir. Ah oui, c’était la faute de ce gamin.

Flash back  
Pour la première fois depuis leur premier nuit ensemble, Eren n’était pas venu le rejoindre. Il se leva de très mauvaises humeurs. Il faut dire qu’il avait pris l’habitude d’assouvir chaque nuit ses pulsions sexuelles avec le gamin. Ce qui aimait le plus chez ce gosse, était sa contradiction. Oui tout chez lui n’était que contradiction. À la fois soumis et rebelle, doux et violent. Il aimait cette fougue qu’il avait, cet investissement de sa personne comme si c’était un entraînement, comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
Pourtant, ce matin, il se leva seul. Eren n’était pas venu comme d’habitude. Il se leva, s’habilla et décida de partir à la recherche de ce gamin, pour lui demander des explications. Et il avait intérêt à avoir de solides raisons, pour avoir osé laisser son supérieur seul toute la nuit.  
Il descendit au cachot. Il ne trouva personne. Pourtant, il était persuadé qu’à cette heure, il dormait encore. Il demanda au garde de faction où se trouvait Eren. Ils répondirent qu’ils ne l’avaient pas vu de la nuit.  
Il sentit monter en lui une colère sourde.  
Il passa sa matinée à retourner tout le QG à la recherche d’Eren. Personne. I ne trouva personne. Il était midi et tout le monde se dirigea vers la cantine. Il s’installa avec son escouade. L’humeur noire du caporal-chef était palpable et personne n’osa prononcer le moindre mot.  
Il commençait à se demander si le gosse n’avait pas finalement fui le quartier général et le bataillon d’exploration. Il ne manquerait plus que ça pour qu’il ait de gros ennuie à cause d’un adolescent incontrôlable.  
L’après-midi passa aussi mauvaise que la matinée. Il était à son bureau en train de réfléchir à toutes les solutions possibles pour retrouver Eren, quand sa porte s’ouvrit avec fracas sur la binoclarde.  
Levi, on a un problème, je crois.  
Quoi encore !  
C’est Eren. Hier, on a fait quelques expériences, mais depuis il est devenu complètement ingérable.  
Comment ça ? Où est-il ?  
Dans mon labo depuis hier, pourquoi ?  
Et quand est-ce que j’allais être mis au courant ? Putain, j’ai passé la journée à le chercher.  
Mais je te l’ai dit pourtant hier à midi. Bon bref voilà faut que tu viennes tout de suite pour le calmer.  
Et que c’est-il passé exactement ?  
Ben voilà, j’ai voulu étudier les hormones des titans et l’influence de certaines hormones sur la transformation si on en injecté. Sauf que voilà, je pense que la dose à du être trop forte et maintenant nous avons un Eren qui ressemble à une chienne en chaleur.  
Oh putain, je t’assure que je vais te tuer binoclarde.  
Ben si tu veux, mais après avoir réglé le problème Eren.

Ils se rendirent au laboratoire de Hanji. Levi fut stupéfait de trouver Eren complètement nu, avec une érection plus d'évidente en train de se frotter sur l’une des jambe de Molbit.  
Combien de temps va durer ta merde ?  
Je n’en sais rien. Cela fait déjà 4h qu’il est comme ça.  
Oy le morveux, qu’est-ce que tu fous ?

Le dit morveux se retourna vers la voix. On pouvait voir ses yeux luire de luxure. Il se lécha les lèvres et telle un prédateur se dirigea lentement vers sa nouvelle proie, qui n’était d’autre que le caporal-chef Livai. Ce dernier voyant la menace, chercha autour de quoi immobiliser le gamin. Tant pis s’il le blessait, il cicatriserait rapidement. Il trouva une corde. Il la prit sans quitter des yeux Eren. Au moment où celui-ci s’apprêtait à lui sauter dessus, il saisit les poignets du gamin, le plaqua que sol et le ligota aussitôt. Une fois Eren ficelait comme un saucisson, il le jeta comme un fétu de paille sur son épaule et repartit sous les yeux ébahis de Hanji et de son équipe vers ses quartiers.  
Il arriva à sa chambre ouvrit et referma la porte aussitôt et la verrouilla pour être sur de ne pas être dérangé. Il jeta sans prendre de gant le gamin sur le lit et le regarda avec un sourire plus que sadique.  
Alors comme ça, on est un chien en rut ? Ça tombe vraiment bien vu que j’ai passé la nuit à me retenir sans que tu viennes me rejoindre. Et quand je te retrouve, tu es littéralement en train de te taper un autre mec. J’espère que ton cul est près parce que tu te souviendras très très longtemps de ce moment-là et tu regretteras de m’avoir laissé seul une nuit complète.

Eren était toujours attaché. Levi se déshabilla après avoir tirait les rideaux. Il revint vers le lit, monta tel un félin sur le lit. Il détacha Eren, qui se rua sur Livai.  
Ce fut le début d’un combat pour dominer l’autre qui débuta. Leurs baisers étaient plus que chaud, ils étaient brûlants, ardents, chacun attaquant les lèvres de l'autre, les suçant et les mordant. Rapidement, elles furent rougies, des gouttelettes de sang coulant par moment. Puis leurs lèvres descendirent dans le cou de l'autre, mordillant, léchant. Eren ne laissa pas un moment de répit à Livai et Livai fit de même à Eren. C’était un combat dans le lit à celui qui gagnerait.  
Livai était pour le moment dessus. Ses lèvres descendirent rapidement vers le bas-ventre d’Eren. Ce dernier balançait les hanches de haut en bas. L’aîné saisit le sexe du cadet d’une main ferme, le faisant couiné de plaisir par cette sensation. Sa langue descendit le long de la verge tendu qu’il tenait toujours dans sa main. Eren lâcha un feulement de plaisir. Il continua à le lécher, le sucer. Alors qu’il s’affairait à la tâche de procurer le plus de jouissance à son amant, il fut soudain stoppé et d’un mouvement fluide, Eren inversa les positions.  
Il maintint prisonnier de son poids son supérieur, lui écarta les jambes tout en frottant son sexe contre le siens.  
Livai gémit tout en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il ne le sentait pas là. Il sentait par contre le sexe tendu d’Eren taper contre son intimité. Il n’allait tout de même pas inversé les rôles ???? Jamais il ne le laisserait faire. Il essaya de faire reprendre raison à Eren, mais ce fut cause perdu. Un déchirement intérieur le fit hurler. Eren n’attendit pas et se mit à aller et venir à l’intérieur de Livai. La douleur était intense. Puis elle fut petit à petit remplacé par du plaisir. Il commença à bouger ses hanches sous l’impulsion d’Eren. Il gémissait en écho avec Eren, tout en se maudissant intérieurement de s’être laissé avoir par le gamin.  
Eren continuait de bouger, mais son corps commençait à fatiguer. Livai saisit cette occasion pour retourner la situation et plaquer Eren sur le lit. Il se redressa, faisant quitter la sexe de ce dernier de son intimité. Il regarda le gamin essoufflé et stoïque devant la situation et sans prendre plus de gant, entra à l’intérieur d’Eren d’un geste brusque. Il attendit un instant de s’habituer à ce changement tout en maintenant Eren contre le lit. Il lui lança un regard qui en disait long. Alors le gamin avait voulu jouer au dominant. Maintenant, il allait devoir assumer. Et sans attendre, il commença à aller et venir, donnant à chaque fois de grand coup de buttoir qui tapèrent rapidement la prostate, faisant hurler à chaque fois Eren. Ce dernier arriva à l’orgasme rapidement et son corps entier se mit à trembler d’excitation et de plaisirs purs.  
Livai ne tarda pas à jouir en Eren.

Fin du flashback.

Il se retira du gamin et s’allongea à côté de lui. Il se retourna et contempla son subordonné qui était en train de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.  
Il essaya de s’asseoir pour aller chercher de quoi nettoyer toute cette merde, mais une douleur fulgurante le prit au niveau de ses fesses.  
Putain de sale gosse. Je t’assure qu’à ton réveil, tu vas réellement morfler.


	17. 18 décembre

18 décembre

Pensées du caporal chef

Première rencontre  
Putain de sale gosse. Il me regarde avec ses grands yeux vert jade et son sourire montrant toutes ses dents. Il m’écœure. Je suis sûr qu’il ne sait même pas brosser les dents correctement. J’ai beau être à cheval, je vois bien qu’il est plus grand que moi. Qu’il intègre le bataillon d’exploration et je m’occuperai de son cas. Il ne sourira plus très longtemps. Il croit quoi. Que c’est la vie de château qu’il l’attend ?  
Putain, il baverait le con, j’en mettrais ma main à couper. Il ne fera même pas le poids contre un titan vu sa carrure fine. Ah ça, il n’a pas un poil de graisse, mais je doute qu’il y ait ne serait-ce qu’un pouce de muscle.  
Tsk, franchement la jeunesse d’aujourd’hui, que des ignorants.

Deuxième rencontre  
Journée de merde jusqu’au bout et en plus, il faut que je croise à nouveau ce sale gosse. Il est complètement dégueulasse. Il a du sang partout, ses affaires sont déchirées. Il a le regard vitreux et il me fixe encore. Il me fait un peu pitié sur le coup. Je me demande comment il a fait pour se retrouver dans le corps de ce monstre.

Troisième rencontre  
Et voilà, je suis de nouveau confronté à ce morveux. Il est allongé sur un lit, les poignets attachés par des chaînes au mur. Pour le moment, il est toujours inconscient. Il est si pâle que cela en devient effrayant, tout comme le fait qu’il peut se transformer en titan. Avec Erwin, on patiente qu’il se réveille. Ça me fait chier, je n’ai pas que ça à faire.  
Enfin, il ouvre les yeux et se redresse surpris. Ben quoi, il attendait peu être, être acclamé en héros pour avoir rebouché le trou du mur. Et ben non le gosse. Ici t’es un monstre, une aberration de la nature. Les gens ont peur de toi et vont vouloir ta mort.  
Bon après l’avoir asticoté un peu, il a quand même répondu aux questions. Il veut nous rejoindre ? Pas de problème, je vais le prendre en charge. Je sais que moi seul en suis capable de dresser un monstre de son genre. Et merde, pourquoi j’ai accepté ? Ça va me faire encore plus de boulot. Je ne dois pas être sain d’esprit.

Quatrième rencontre  
Me voilà à écouter les cons qui gouvernent le peuple. Tous ses primates, qui ne pensent qu’à leur bien-être, sans penser que dehors y a énormément de crèves la faim et de gens malades. Tant que cela ne les touche pas de près, ils ferment les yeux. Ça me débecte.  
Et voilà le gamin qui commence à s’énerver. Il ne va quand même pas se transformer en titan dans le tribunal, le con. Quoique à bien y réfléchir, cela pourrait être marrant de voir la tête de con, que feront tous ses gigolos. Bon ben pas le choix, je vais devoir me salir les mains.  
Je frappe rudement le gamin au visage, dans les côtes. Ce n'est pas que cela me fasse plaisir, mais si on veut convaincre le tribunal, il faut passer par là. Je ne sais pas si la binoclarde l’a mis au courant comme prévu. Enfin, c’est trop tard. J’espère ne pas le tuer tout de même. J’ai du sang sur mes bottes, c’est vraiment dégueulasse. Un coup d’œil à droite, et je vois une gonzesse prête à m’égorger. Ne me dit pas qu’il a une petite amie ? Ben qu’elle se ramène, je la tanne en 30 secondes.  
Et voilà, j’ai un boulet à charge. Que du bonheur. Et en plus, il faut que je le surveille H24. On ne part que demain pour le quartier général et du coup, je dois le garder avec moi dans ma chambre. Je le regarde. Il me fixe de ses yeux de chien battu. Non mais il ne croit tout de même pas que je vais m’excuser !!!

Le lendemain matin  
Mais qu’est-ce qui m’a pris bordel ? En plus d’avoir passé à tabac un gamin innocent, je l’ai littéralement violé le soir même. Qui a eu l’idée de lui faire partager mon lit aussi ? Je suis vraiment mal barré, car il va me coller encore plus maintenant. Surtout qu’en plus, il a pris son pied. Heureusement au quartier général, il sera dans une des cellules du cachot. Je sens que je n’ai pas fini d’avoir des emmerdes.


	18. 19 décembre

19 décembre

Préparation nocturne

Eren et Armin étaient côte à côté en train de dormir paisiblement dans le dortoir de la 104ème brigade quand une main vint les secouer.  
\- Jaeger et Arlett, on vous attend dans les quartiers du major.

Ils se levèrent et s’habillèrent rapidement. Il faisait très froid et ils se collèrent l’un à l’autre pour aller dans le bâtiment du bataillon d’exploration. Ils se demandaient tous les deux ce qu’on pouvait bien leur vouloir. Ils furent introduits dans le bureau d’Erwin et la porte se referma derrière eux.  
Ce dernier était installé confortablement derrière son bureau. Devant lui en léger décalement se trouvait le caporal-chef Livai. En apercevant les deux gamin, il soupira.

\- Putain Erwin, tu m’as fait venir pour ça!!!  
\- Il faut bien s’amuser de temps en temps.  
\- Mais ce ne sont que des gosses.  
\- Des gosses oui, mais au sang chaud. Approchez-vous, tous les deux, n’ayez pas peur. On va juste passer un excellent moment tous les quatre.

Armin et Eren se regardèrent se demandant ce que le major entendait par passer un excellent moment. Ce dernier se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qu’il verrouilla. Il poussa les deux jeunes à se rapprocher du coin détente qui était composé d’un canapé et de deux fauteuils.  
Livai se leva et suivit tout le monde. Même s’il avait râlé, ce n’était que pour la forme. Quand il arriva au coin détente, il vérifia que tout était propre. Il était hors de question pour lui de faire quoi que ce soit dans un environnement sale. Il ota sa veste et son foulard qu’il posa sur le dossier d’un des fauteuils.

\- J’espère qu’au moins t’as tout prévu.  
\- Tu me connais Livai. Je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié. N’est-ce pas Armin ?  
\- Euh oui… Major.  
\- Nous sommes en privé. Pas de grade pour la soirée.

Erwin se dirigea vers un meuble bas et en sortit quatre verres et une bouteille d’un vieux whisky. Livai leva un sourcil, se demandant si Erwin comptait les saoulait pour obtenir leur cul.  
\- Juste pour aider toute le monde à se détendre.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas leur dis clairement.  
\- Nous dire quoi ?  
\- Vous êtes là pour baiser.  
\- Livai ! Ne les effraye pas.  
\- Ben quoi ? Au moins, ils savent maintenant ce qui les attend. Et ne fait pas cette tête Eren. Depuis le temps, tu ne vas pas faire ta fine bouche. À moins que cela soit la présence de ton ami qui te gêne.  
\- Non, non Livai, c’est pas ça.  
\- Alors c’est quoi ? Ne fais pas ta vierge effarouchée. Tant fait pas qu’on soit tous les deux ou à quatre dans cette pièce, c’est moi qui te ferais crier de plaisir.

Eren baissa un peu plus la tête pour cacher son embarras. C’est vrai que son amant allait toujours droit au but, sans détour. Il se demandait quand même ce qu’ils allaient leur demander de faire. Connaissant l’esprit parfois pervers de Livai, il craignait le pire.  
Erwin servit les verres à chacun. Eren et Armin prirent le leur et trempèrent leurs lèvres après avoir porté un toast avec leurs supérieurs.

Erwin se retourna vers Livai et lui demanda :  
\- Que penses-tu si nos deux jeunes recrues nous mettaient un peu en appétit.  
\- C’est une idée bien tentante. Qu’en pensez-vous les gamins ?  
\- Vous entendez quoi par vous mettre en appétit ? Demanda Armin  
\- Embrassez-vous, sucez-vous, je ne sais pas moi. Vous devez bien avoir des idées, mais allumez-nous.  
\- Mais je ne peux pas !!! C’est Armin.  
\- Et alors ? Tu veux peut-être gueule de cheval, pas de problème, je vais te le chercher.  
\- Nonnnnnnnn!!!  
\- Alors au boulot !!

Armin et Eren se regardèrent un moment. Au grand étonnement de ce dernier, c’est Armin qui fit le premier geste. Il s’approcha d’Eren, glissa une main derrière sa tête et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C’était un baiser timide au début. Eren était tendu. Il sentit soudain le bout de la langue d’Armin caresser ses lèvres. Celui-ci lui murmura :  
\- On n'a pas le choix, faut obéir. Mais je suis content que cela soit avec toi.


	19. 20 décembre

20 décembre

Préparation nocturne : partie 2

On n'a pas le choix, faut obéir. Mais je suis content que cela soit avec toi.

Armin appuya un peu plus sur la tête d’Eren afin que ce dernier ne reste pas passif. Il léchait les lèvres de son meilleur ami qui avait beaucoup de mal à s’y mettre. Sa langue quitta les lèvres de son nouvel amant pour remonter le long de la mâchoire, jusqu’à lobe de son oreille. Jusque-là il avait gardé les yeux fermés, mais là il les ouvra et regarda Erwin droit dans les yeux tout en suçant l’oreille d’Eren. Ce dernier, se mit à gémir sous les attaques d’Armin.  
Il n’aurait jamais pensé que son meilleur ami soit aussi entreprenant. Il finit à son tour par céder à la tentation. Oh oui combien de fois avait-il été tenté de faire des avances à Armin ? Combien de fois, il a dû refréner ses ardeurs quand son meilleur ami se collait à lui ?Il n’aurait jamais pensé que son meilleur ami soit aussi entreprenant. Au diable Livai et Erwin.  
Ses lèvres se posèrent sur le coup du blondinet qu’il embrassa, suça et mordilla, lui laissant une empreinte de son passage. Ses mains glissèrent à l’intérieur de sa veste, qu’il tira vers l'arrière afin de lui ôter. Elle finit sa course sur le sol. La veste d’Eren ne tarda pas à prendre le même chemin.  
Leurs mains explorèrent le corps de l’autre, leurs lèvres baisers chaque parcelle qui se dévoilait. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent nus devant leurs supérieurs dont ils avaient fini par oublier la présence.  
Eren finit par allonger Armin et fit descendre lentement sa langue sur le torse. Il titilla avec sa langue les deux bourgeons roses de son ami. Il les mordit légèrement, lui faisant arquer les hanches sous le plaisir. Une fois qu’ils furent bien tendus, il continua son exploration. Il n’aurait jamais pensé que son ami est la peau si douce, marquant facilement.

De leur côté Erwin et Livai n’était pas resté en reste et rapidement, ils ne purent rester de marbre. Livai s’installa sur les cuisses du major et frotta son intimité contre celle du grand blond les faisant gémir tous les deux. Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement tout en continuant d’observer le spectacle qui s’offrait à eux.

Eren descendit sa bouche jusqu’à l’aine de son ami. Avec sa langue, il lécha le bout du gland de l’érection déjà bien tendue. De sa main, il attrapa la hampe qui tout en la léchant, la masturba lentement.  
Au bout de quelques minutes et s’en y réfléchir, il se tourna, montrant ainsi sa propre intimité à Armin, qui ne demanda pas mieux. Ce dernier se mit aussitôt à l’œuvre et avala le sexe entier de son ami d’enfance. Il le pompa vigoureusement.  
Le plaisir montait pour les deux jeunes recrues et il leur devenait difficile de se concentrer sur leur propre tâche. Toutefois, ils n’abandonnèrent pas et continuèrent à se pomper mutuellement. De temps en temps, l’un pouvait sentir les dents de l’autre sur son sexe, procurant une décharge de bonheur. Ils commencèrent à haleter de plus en plus. Le désir monta en eux comme une traînée de poudre. Chacun approfondit la fellation, essayant toujours d’avaler le plus profondément le sexe de l’autre. Ils finirent par jouir dans la bouche de chacun en même temps.  
Sans même se parler, ils avalèrent la semence de l’autre, puis léchèrent le sexe qui retombait après l’effort.  
Eren se retourna à nouveau et fondit sur la bouche d’Armin, qu’il baisa avidement. Ce dernier s’étant redressé, il se retrouva entouré des jambes d’Eren. Leur bras et leurs mains se perdaient dans leur chevelure. Leur sexe frottait l’un contre l’autre et rapidement une nouvelle érection naquit.  
Eren cambra son dos et rejeta en arrière sa tête afin de fixer son caporal droit dans les yeux. Il le vit sur les genoux du major, se frottant de manière lubrique contre son supérieur. Inconsciemment, cela excita encore plus Eren. Il se retourna vers Armin, captura à nouveau ses lèvres. Il les mordit jusqu’à faire perler quelques gouttes de sang.  
N’y tenant plus, Erwin et Livai se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur amant. Ils les firent reprendre leur position de fellation et chacun des supérieurs se mit derrière son amant respectif.  
Comprenant rapidement ce qui les attendait, les deux jeunes recrues se remirent à sucer, lécher le sexe de l’autre.  
Erwin et Livai enduisirent leurs doigts de lubrifiant et chacun s’attaqua à préparer l’entrée de l’intimité de son subordonné.  
Ils entrèrent comme à l’unisson un doigt. Pour Erwin, il dut relever les hanches d’Armin, afin d’avoir plus de confort.  
Les deux plus âgés maintenaient d’une main les hanches des plus jeunes afin de leur éviter tout mouvement. Le premier doigt fit son travail lentement. Il fut rejoint au bout d’un moment d’un deuxième doigt qu’Eren et Armin sentirent à peine, tellement ils étaient noyés dans le plaisir à l’état pur. Ils sentirent tout de même le mouvement de ciseaux.  
Lorsque le troisième doigt fit son entrée, cela se révéla légèrement douloureux, mais rapidement Les deux amants, se mirent à faire des mouvements de va et vient à l’intérieur des deux jeunes culs, s’enfonçant toujours un peu plus profondément jusqu’à atteindre le point culminant.  
Au moment de l’impact Eren et Armin faillirent mordre le sexe de l’autre sous l’effet de la décharge de jouissance. Ils lâchèrent le sexe de l’autre et se mirent à gémir à l’unisson, créant une tension palpable dans le sexe Erwin et Livai. Ces derniers continuèrent à titiller les points sensibles et quand ils sentirent leur amant arriver au point de non-retour, ils retirèrent leurs doigts aussitôt.  
Ces derniers soupirèrent de frustration. Mais ce vide fut rapidement comblé par l’arrivée des sexes tant attendus. Erwin et Livai pénétrèrent leur amant en même temps que ses derniers happaient le sexe de l’autre.  
Les quatre sexes se retrouvèrent en même temps dans la chaleur et la moiteur. Pour chacun des amants, la position et les mouvements n’étaient que félicité.  
Les deux supérieurs essayèrent tant bien que mal de garder le contrôle des mouvements afin qu’aucun des deux jeunes ne blesse le sexe de l’autre qui était dans leur bouche, sous l’effet de la jouissance.  
Au bout d’un moment, Eren et Armin ne purent tenir plus longtemps et leur bouche quitta le sexe de l’autre afin de laisser échapper les gémissements de bonheur. C’est à ce moment là qu’Erwin et Livai accélérèrent les mouvements. Tapant toujours plus fort et plus profondément, atteignant sans vergogne le point sensible de son amant. Eren et Armin cambraient de plus en plus leur hanche afin de suivre le mouvement.  
Les mouvements étaient parfaits, les sensations sans nom. Ce fut en un seul cri de jouissance que les quatre amants déversèrent leur semence. Livai à l’intérieur d’Eren, Erwin à l’intérieur d’Armin, Eren sur le visage de son meilleur ami et Armin sur celui d’Eren.  
Sans attendre plus longtemps Livai tira à lui Eren et Erwin , Armin afin d’éviter que les deux jeunes ne tombent sur le visage de l’autre. Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras des uns et des autres, essayant de reprendre un semblant de souffle.

Erwin et Livai se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et hochèrent de la tête pour montrer leur contentement.  
Les deux jeunes recrues sombrèrent dans le bras de leur amant dans un sommeil réparateur.

Livai enveloppa de sa cape son subordonné et partit dans ses quartiers. À cette heure de la nuit, plus personne ne vadrouillait dans les couloirs. Il le coucha, s’allongea près de lui et l’enveloppa de ses bras.

Chacun de son côté se promit de retenter l’expérience.


	20. 24 décembre

Noël au bataillon d’exploration

Le bataillon d'exploration avait emménagé de nouveau dans l'ancienne base. Le Caporal-Chef Livai s'occupait personnellement à ce que le bâtiment soit toujours propre. Il incombait donc à son unité de toujours nettoyer la moindre poussière, la moindre crasse lorsqu'elle n'était pas en mission.  
Le froid de décembre s'était bel et bien installé. Les fêtes de fin d'années approchaient à grand pas. C'était la période préférée de beaucoup de monde, car chacun pouvait profiter d'avoir une permission de quelques jours pour retrouver ses proches. D'autres par contre restaient au camp de base, souvent n'ayant plus de famille de vivante. C'était le cas pour Eren, Armin, Mikasa et le Caporal Chef Livai.  
Les trois jeunes recrues de la 104ème d'entraînement discutaient un soir dans un coin du réfectoire de leur passé. Armin était toujours nostalgique de ses périodes qui lui rappelait la vie avec son grand-père. Eren et Mikasa n'avaient comme seul souvenir de cette période, la mort des parents de Mikasa et l'assassinat des monstres qui avaient enlevé Mikasa.  
\- Bordel Eren, c'est quoi cette tête de con que tu nous fais ? S'écria Jean en s'approchant du trio.  
\- Ta gueule tête de cheval, on t'a pas sonné.  
\- Répètes un peu, tu veux te battre ?  
\- Je te rappelles que la dernière fois je t'ai mis au tapis en moins d'une minute.  
\- T'es qu'un sale prétentieux. Tu vas voir.  
\- Vos gueules les gamins. Le premier qui se bat je m'occuperai personnellement de son cas. Maintenant vous fermez vos clapets et vous vous asseyez.  
\- Oui Caporal Chef, répondit Eren en se rasseyant sur son siège.  
\- Eh ben je vois que c'est toujours les mêmes qui mettent l'ambiance.  
\- Tiens Erwin, ça fait longtemps que l'on ne t'a pas vu venir ici. Que nous vos cette honneur ?  
\- Rien, pour une fois que j'ai finit mes rapports. Tu vas quand même pas te plaindre Livai.  
\- Loin de moi de me plaindre, tant que tu ne me ramènes pas l'autre folle ici. Y a assez de tarés dans la salle ce soir.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, elle part demain avec Mike pour la capitale.  
\- Ah oui c'est vrai, le bâtiment va se vider à partir de demain. Le calme va enfin revenir.  
\- D'ailleurs les gosses, vous êtes combien à partir demain en permission ? Demanda Aurouo  
\- Aurouo, arrêtes de te comporter comme ça, rouspéta Petra.  
\- Tu crois que t'es qui pour me parler comme ça ?  
\- Bon vous deux vous arrêter aussi, intervint exaspéré le caporal  
Tous restèrent un moment encore au réfectoire, puis vers 22h ce fût l'heure du couvre feu pour tout le monde. Chacun se dirigea vers sa chambre. Levai accompagna Eren jusqu'à sa cellule.  
\- Putain, mais on se gèle ici.  
\- On s'y habitue vite Caporal chef.  
\- Comment on s'y habitue ? Ça fait combien de nuit qu'il fait aussi froid ici ?  
\- Déjà une semaine. Depuis qu'il neige.  
\- Tsk. Prends tes affaires et suis moi. Manquerait plus qu'on me mette sur le dos que t'es tombé malade par négligence.  
\- Mais Caporal chef, vous savez que...  
\- Je t'ai donné un ordre. Maintenant bouges ton cul où je te laisse crever dans ce froid.  
Eren se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires et suivit le Caporal Chef. Ils montèrent jusqu'à l'étage des officiers. Livai le fit entrer dans sa chambre. Il y faisait vraiment bon avec le feu de cheminé qui brûlait.  
Livai se débarrassa rapidement ses affaires et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour se laver avant d'entrer dans le lit d'un blanc immaculé. Il intima Eren de ne pas bouger jusqu'à son retour. Le gamin trop surpris encore de se retrouver dans le sanctuaire de son idole ne bougea pas d'un poil pendant presque 20 min. Il cru voir une apparition quand le Caporal Chef sortit dans le plus simple appareil pour se diriger vers sa commode.  
\- Eren, si tu ne baisses pas tes yeux tout de suite, je doute que tu puisses encore voir quelque chose après mon passage sur toi.  
\- Dé-dé-désolé Caporal chef.  
\- La salle de bain est libre dépêches toi.  
Eren se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit rapidement, douché en boxer et tee-shirt. Livai inspecta rapidement le gamin.  
\- J'espère que tu as laissé la salle de bain nickel.  
\- Oui Caporal Chef  
\- Oi arrêtes tout de suite avec mon grade à chaque phrase dans cette pièce. Ici c'est Livai. Compris le mioche ?  
\- Oui Livai.  
\- Bien, maintenant au lit. J'ai qu'un lit, donc t'as pas intérêt quoique ce soit sinon je te brise.  
Livai s'installa à sa place habituelle et Eren pris l'autre bord de lit. La fatigue les pris rapidement au piège et il s s'endormirent.

 

Au même moment que Livai ramenait Eren à sa cellule, Armin quand à lui suivait le Major Erwin jusqu'à son bureau. Il prit place sur le fauteuil en face du Major.  
\- Tu sais Arlett, je n'ai pas eu le temps depuis ton intégration au bataillon d'exploration de te remercier comme il se doit pour être venu chez nous. Tes capacités de raisonnement et d'établir rapidement des stratégies nous seront d'une aide très précieuse.  
\- Je vous remercie Major.  
\- J'ai regardé ton dossier de formation et je me demandais pourquoi tu nous as choisis, avec tes capacités intellectuelles, mais avec des capacités physiques que je dirais faible au regard du reste de la 104ème.  
\- C'est une décision que j'ai prise quand le gouvernement a décidé d'envoyer les 3/4 des réfugiés à la mort, après la chute du mur Maria. Dans ceux qui ne sont jamais revenus, se trouvait mon grand-père, dernier membre de ma famille. C'est à ce moment là et avec la façon dont on était traité en tant que réfugiés, que j'ai décidé avec Eren et Mikasa de rentrer dans le bataillon d'exploration. J'ai décidé que plus jamais je ne vivrais comme tout le monde, parqué derrière un mur, attendant qu'un titan le détruise.  
\- Je vois. C'est une noble cause. Je pense te faire travailler rapidement à mes côtés. Ton point de vue est plus qu'apprécié, surtout quand j'ai lu le rapport de la reprise du district de Trost que m'a fournit le Commandant Pixis. Est ce que cela te conviendrait ?  
\- J'en serais plus que ravi Major.  
\- Cela ne sera donc qu'une formalité. Nous verrons ça après les fêtes alors. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas remis de formulaire de demande de permission. Tu ne veux pas en avoir une ?  
\- Non. Il ne me reste qu'Eren et Mikasa et nous n'avons plus de pieds à terre depuis longtemps.  
\- Je vois. Je vois. Ce sera donc avec plaisir que l'on fêtera les fêtes ici. Demain, j'annoncerai pendant la réunion les festivités. Je vais te laisser aller dormir. A demain Armin.  
\- Bonne nuit Major.  
Armin laissa le Major dans ses pensées.

 

Il n'était pas encore 6h du matin quand Livai ouvrit les yeux. C'était son heure. Il profitait généralement du calme avant le début de la journée pour traiter les différentes paperasses qu'Erwin lui demandait de remplir. Avant de quitter le lit, il admira le brun en train de dormir en boule à côté. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être craquant quand il dormait. Au moins pendant ce temps là, il était tranquille. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée où le feu mourrait. Il remit une bûche pour que la pièce ne refroidisse pas rapidement et s'installa à son bureau. Il alluma une bougie et s'attela à sa tâche, tout en jetant un œil à la forme allongée dans son lit. Il se dépêcha de traiter toute la paperasse pour être tranquille pour la journée. Même s'il n'avait jamais eu de pied à terre pour prendre des permissions, il appréciait les moments où il y avait presque plus personne au bataillon pour se reposer et se ressourcer et aussi se perfectionner car rien n'était jamais parfait pour lui. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était de garde chien avec Eren qui ne pouvait pas circuler librement.  
L'heure de le réveiller arriva rapidement. Il s'habilla avant de se diriger vers le lit. Il l'observa quelques instants et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il était si attendrissant comme ça. Des pensées pas très catholique lui vinrent en tête. Il se leva d'un coup.  
\- Eren, debout c'est l'heure. T'as 5 min pour te préparer.  
Au son de la voix de son Caporal Chef, Eren se leva d'un bond, peut être trop vite car il perdit l'équilibre et bascula en avant. Son supérieur ayant de bon réflexe le retint.  
\- Tsk, t'es crétin dès le réveil toi. Je t'ai pas dit de sauter en bas du lit.  
\- Désolé Caporal Chef.  
\- Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit hier soir ? Me dit pas que ta cervelle est aussi grande que celle d'un moineau.  
\- Désolé Livai.  
\- Tu peux te relever ?  
\- Oui ça va maintenant.  
\- Bon alors dépêches toi. Tu sais où se trouve la salle de bain.  
Eren se dépêcha d'aller à la douche. Pendant ce temps là Livai refit le lit. Il n'aimait pas le désordre.  
TOC TOC TOC  
\- Entrez.  
\- Bonjour Livai.  
\- Qu'est ce qui me vaut ta visite de si bon matin Erwin ? Tu ne peux pas attendre qu'on soit dans le réfectoire ?  
\- Les gardes viennent de m'informer qu'Eren n'était pas dans sa cellule. Tu saurais peut-être où il est ?  
\- Dans l'autre pièce en train de se préparer pour la journée. Je veux bien que l'ordre est de l'enfermer la nuit en bas, mais si tu n'y es pas aller faire un tour, vas y et reviens ensuite. Tu pourras constater comme le sous-sol est glacial. Eren a beau être un demi-titan, il n'en reste pas moins un humain et j'ai pas envie de jouer les infirmières.  
\- Oh je vois. Ce matin on va organiser les quinze prochains jours. Cette année je souhaite faire quelque chose pour le réveillon. Tu pourrais te charger d'une partie par hasard.  
\- Ça dépend de ce que tu veux que je fasse.  
\- Ce que tu sais faire le mieux.  
\- OK.  
\- Bon, on se voit dans quelques minutes au réfectoire. A tout de suite.

 

Dans le réfectoire s'était l'effervescence. Plus de la moitié du bataillon partait en permission dès ce matin. Toute l'escouade du Caporal Chef partait ce matin sauf Eren. Après le petit déjeuner, ceux qui partaient montèrent dans leur chambre pour prendre leurs affaires. Les autres se réunirent dans la salle près de l'entrée.  
\- Dans quelques jours ce sera les fêtes de fin d'années. Vous n'avez pas demandé de permission pour des raisons qui vous sont propres et je peux vous comprendre sans problème. Durant les quinze prochains jours, le Caporal Chef Livai et moi-même resteront ici. Cette année, nous allons organiser une fête de noël. Chacun de vous va participer à la préparation. J'ai déjà effectué les groupes qui seront répartis entre le ménage de l'ensemble du bâtiment, la coupe de sapins pour mettre dans le hall et le réfectoire, la décoration et la réalisation du repas. J'ai bien évidement tenu compte des compétences de chacun.  
Tous allèrent voir les listes. Mikasa fut fortement contrarié de ne pas être dans le groupe d'Eren qui allait rester avec le Caporal Chef qu'elle ne pouvait toujours pas blairer. Armin quant à lui ne se trouva sur aucune liste. Il se dirigea vers le Commandant.  
\- Major, désolé de vous déranger mais je n'apparais nul part sur les listes établis.  
\- Ah oui c'est vrai. C'est normal. Tu vas me seconder. Je dois aller rendre les derniers rapports à la capitale et je me suis dis que cela aurait été bien que tu m'accompagnes.  
\- Mais que vont penser les autres si je ne les aide pas.  
\- T'as entendu ce qu'Erwin a dit. Donc tu obéis sans broncher, gamin.  
\- Oui Caporal Chef.  
\- Livai, je te laisse le commandement jusqu'à mon retour. Normalement, demain dans la matinée nous serons de retour. Évites de tous les tuer à la tâche.  
\- Pour qui tu me prends. Comme si je tuais tout le monde. Y a que les abrutis.  
\- Armin nous partons dans une heure.  
\- Bien Major.  
Armin monta dans ses quartiers prendre une tenue de voyage et de rechange.  
Chacun se répartit dans son groupe respectif et se mit sous les ordres des chefs d'escouades présents.  
Le Caporal Chef avait sous ses ordres en plus d'Eren, Jean, Connie, Christa et Ymir. Il répartit les binômes par étage en gardant Eren près de lui.  
\- Je vous préviens les gosses, ça intérêt à briller et je vérifierai le moindre recoin. Nous avons 2 jours pour tout faire briller du sol au plafond.  
Tout le monde partit donc à son étage affecté. Livai jeta plus d'un fois un regard sur le travail que faisait Eren. Il n'hésitait pas à se coller à lui pour vérifier qu'il ne restait pas un grain de poussière.  
\- Ca... Caporal Chef.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a gamin ? J'suis à côté t'es pas obligé de me péter les tympans.  
\- Vous êtes trop prêt.  
\- Trop prêt de quoi ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.  
\- Trop prêt de moi. Je ne peux pas nettoyer correctement si vous vous collez à moi.  
\- Que je te colle ou pas cela ne change rien au sale boulot que tu fais. Alors arrêtes de discuter et reprends ton boulot.  
Livai s'éloigna finalement d'Eren, non sans lui avoir passé une main sur les fesses, ce qui fit rougir ce dernier jusqu'aux oreilles.  
Eren tenta de se concentrer sur sa tâche, mais cela était devenu difficile car les gestes de son caporal chef l'avaient plus que troublé et il se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il secoua la tête en se disant qu'il se faisait des films et que le caporal chef Levi n'était pas ce genre d'homme.  
La journée de nettoyage se passa sans trop de problème, même si certains ont dû recommencer une deuxième fois leur travail pour avoir laissé de la poussière dans les angles. Pour la plupart c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait de corvée de ménage et soudain ils avaient de la compassion pour l'escouade Livai.  
Le groupe chargé des sapins revinrent avec 2 sapins de tailles moyenne et 1 très grand sapin qui eu du mal à rentrer dans la grande salle. Bien évidement cela ne fit pas la joie de Livai car son équipe avait tout nettoyé et qu'il fallut recommencer.  
L'équipe chargée de la décoration dut faire appel à leur imagination pour créer des décorations avec les moyens du bords, n'ayant pas de budget pour ce genre de fantaisie.  
L'équipe chargée quand à elle du menu, eu le droit à une petite enveloppe et ce fut Mikasa qui fut chargée des comptes.  
Le soir ils étaient tous épuisés de leur journée, qui en y réfléchissant était pire qu'une journée d'entraînement avec le Caporal Chef.  
\- Demain Erwin rentre. Il faudra que l'on ait tout terminé pour fin de matinée. Pour l'après midi je pense que l'on fera l'entretien du matériel.  
Après le dîner, personne ne traîna. Livai attendit que le rangement de la vaisselle et de la salle soit fait pour regagner ses quartiers. Quand il arriva, il constata qu'Eren ne s'y trouvait pas. Il pesta et repartit en direction des cachots. Il le trouva dans sa cellule, grelottant sous les draps.  
\- Qui t'as dit de retourner dans ce frigo ?  
\- Personne, Caporal Chef. Mais je pensais que...  
\- Tu ne penses rien et viens tout de suite. Tant que je n'ai pas donné d'autres ordres, tu restes dans mes quartiers. C'est clair ?  
\- Oui Caporal Chef.  
\- Maintenant on y va. J'ai pas envie de me les geler plus longtemps.  
Ils remontèrent ensemble dans les quartiers du Caporal Chef.

 

Capital  
\- Je suis content nous avons finit plus tôt que prévu. Je pensais qu'on en aurait pour la soirée, comme chaque année.  
\- Mais cela n'a pas l'air de les avoir intéressé vraiment nos rapports de l'année.  
\- Ah tu as remarqué. Non la seule chose qui va les intéresser ce sont les demandes de dotation. Là on en aura pour au moins 15 jours à défendre.  
Tout en discutant, ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison à colombage. Erwin ouvrit la porte et invita Armin à y entrer. Ils montèrent directement au dernier étage où se trouvait un petit appartement.  
\- Ce n'est pas très grand, mais cela est toujours suffisant quand on vient ici. Cette maison appartient à Mike, Hanji, Livai et moi-même. Elle nous sert de pied à terre.  
\- C'est sympa comme idée.  
\- Fais comme chez toi. Je vais aller chercher de quoi faire un dîner acceptable pour ce soir. La salle de bain est à ta droite, il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour se laver.  
\- Merci Major.  
\- Appelles moi Erwin en privé.  
Erwin n'attendit pas sa réponse et redescendit pour aller faire quelques courses. Armin profita de son absence pour faire le tour de l'appartement. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été dans un endroit si personnel. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la douche et fit couler l'eau. Par rapport au centre d'entrainement et au quartier général cela changeait beaucoup. Déjà il n'était plus entouré de tous ses camarades et profité pour une fois de l'eau seul, cela relevait du miracle.  
Il n'entendit pas Erwin rentrait. Celui-ci ne se gêna pas d'admirer le corps du plus jeune. Il se dit qu'il sera finalement plus difficile de se retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il décida de s'atteler à la tâche du repas.  
La soirée se déroula tranquillement, chacun parlant de tout et de rien.  
Erwin ayant été toujours célibataire, ils durent partager le même lit. La nuit fut très longue pour le Major car Armin n'est pas un dormeur sage et il se retrouva plus de la moitié de sa nuit avec le jeune homme collé à lui. Non que cela lui déplut au contraire.  
Ils repartirent à l'aube vers le quartier général.

 

Quartier Général  
La nuit fut agitée aussi du côté de Livai, Eren ayant décidé de bouger et de donner des coups. Le gamin ayant le sommeil lourd, il n'arriva pas à le réveiller. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de le coincer contre son propre corps pour éviter de se reprendre à nouveau des coups de poing et de pied. Il se promit de se venger le soir du réveillon.  
Le matin, tout le monde fit les frais de la mauvaise nuit du Caporal Chef, mais personne ne lui en fit la remarque. Tous s'activèrent en silence dans ses tâches.  
Il ne restait que 24h avant le réveillon de noël. Sur les coups de midi, le Major et Armin firent leur retour.  
L'après-midi fut consacré comme prévu à l'entretien de l'armement et des modules tridimensionnels. La journée passa rapidement. Le temps se rafraichit encore un peu plus en soirée et les nuages annonciateurs de neige apparurent.  
\- Vivement demain que l'on fasse la fête, s'exclama Connie.  
\- Ouais on va se régaler avec tout ce qui est prévu, renchérit Sasha  
\- Dès qu'il y a de la nourriture de toute façon cela te suffit.  
\- Dis Armin, ça c'est passé comment ta journée ? demanda Mikasa.  
\- Oh très bien. C'était très intéressant. Et vous alors vous avez fait quoi ?  
\- Ben Mikasa a tenu les comptes pour le repas de demain soir. Je peux te dire qu'elle a su mener les affaires. Et sinon, j'ai été de nettoyage toute la journée.  
\- Et on peut dire qu'Eren est vraiment doué en rien, même le ménage il ne sait pas faire.  
\- Non mais attend, tu ne t'es pas vu toi alors. C'est qui qui a du recommencer 4 fois la même pièces, abruti.  
\- Quoi, répètes voir un peu le suicidaire !  
\- Eren file te coucher tout de suite, intervint Livai. Et toi Jean. Vu que ta bouche ne sert qu'à provoquer, sers toi de tes mains pour faire la vaisselle du soir. Et que je ne vois pas une seule trace quand je viendrais vérifier.  
Eren salua ses amis et partit en direction des appartements de Livai. Ce dernier le rejoignit rapidement. Quand il ferma la porte pour la nuit, il constata qu'Eren n'était même pas douché.  
\- Non mais qu'est ce que tu fous gamin ? T'avais largement le temps de te doucher là. Donc quittes la fenêtre et va te laver. Je ne te veux pas plein de sueur dans mon lit.  
\- Désolé Livai.  
\- Tsk. Franchement. Obliger de tout te dire.  
Eren se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps là Livai termina ses derniers papiers. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ne voyant pas le gosse ressortir de la salle de bain, il décida de s'y rendre et de le sortir par la peau des fesses. A peine entrée il trouva Eren assis dans la douche, lui tournant le dos. Son corps était secoué par des soubresauts. Son protégé pleurait. Ce n'était décidément pas sa soirée.  
N'ayant pas envie de tremper ses affaires, il se déshabilla avant de rentrer à son tour dans la douche. Eren ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué. Il s'abaissa et passa ses bras autour du cou du plus jeune qui se raidit aussitôt à ce contact.  
\- Oy qu'est ce qui se passe pour que tu sois dans cette état là ?  
\- Rien. Je suis désolé, Livai.  
\- Tsk. Pas de ça avec moi. Maintenant tu me dis ce qui se passe. Garder tout pour toi te rendra encore plus incapable que d'habitude et tu sais que je n'accepte pas dans mon escouade la médiocrité.  
\- T'arrive-t-il des fois d'avoir des évènements tragiques qui reviennent à la surface ? Tu vois cette période me rappelle la dernière fois où j'ai vu ma mère. Et chaque année les mêmes évènements du massacre par les titans des habitants de Shigenshina me revient. Je me revois encore en train de m'engueuler avec ma mère quelques minutes avant que le titan colossal ne détruise le mur. Elle voulait m'empêcher d'entrer dans les bataillons d'exploration. Je n'ai jamais pu m'excuser. Hannes nous a sauvé, Mikasa et moi. Mais au moment où l'on fuyait, j'ai vu un titan attraper ma mère coincée sous les décombres, lui briser la colonne vertébrale et l'a déchiquetée. Chaque année, je refais ce cauchemar, à la même période.  
\- T'es vivant non ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Alors au lieu de ressasser le passé, vis pour les morts. Maintenant lèves toi et termines de te laver. Demain la journée sera assez longue.  
Levi se releva et aida Eren à en faire de même. Eren se retrouva gêné soudain de se retrouver nu dans la douche avec son caporal. Il n'osa pas bouger.  
\- Bon c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain. File moi le savon que je puisse me laver maintenant que je suis trempé.  
\- Oui tout de suite.  
\- Et toi dépêches toi de te laver ou je m'en charge.  
Eren ne se fit pas prier et se dépêcha de se laver. Plus d'une fois les mains du caporal finirent sur le corps d'Eren, prétextant qu'une zone n'était pas assez propres. Eren se retrouva rouge écarlate et sentait son sexe commencer à se tendre. Il n'osait pas se retourner de peur de sentir le regard meurtrier que pourrait sortir Livai en voyant le désir qu'il avait à son égard.  
Livai sortit le premier et mis une serviette autour de sa taille.  
\- Ramènes toi tout de suite. Arrêtes de faire ta fille prude, bordel.  
Le voyant toujours figé sur place, Livai se dirigea vers Eren et le fit pivoter aussi sec.  
\- Si tu réagis comme ça dès que t'es avec quelqu'un dans la douche, ils doivent vraiment bien se marrer tes camarades.  
\- Non. Ça n'arrive pas avec eux.  
\- Ah bon ! Alors c'est moi qui te fais cet effet.  
\- Je suis désolé. S'il vous plaît, laissez moi seul, ça va se calmer tout seul.  
\- Comme si j'allais t'écouter.  
Sans plus attendre, Livai lui saisit d'une main son sexe déjà tendu et se mit à lui faire un mouvement de va-et-vient. De son autre main, il plaqua la tête d'Eren contre son épaule.  
\- Détends-toi et laisses moi faire.  
Livai s'activa sur le membre tendu, écoutant attentivement la respiration du gamin et ses gémissements afin de savoir s'il devait accélérer ou pas. Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que ce dernier commence à perdre pieds dans le flot de plaisir qui lui traversait le corps tout entier.  
\- Livai, hmmm. Je vais ….  
Sa phrase se termina dans un bruit de pure jouissance contre l'épaule de son Caporal. Il libéra sa semence dans la main de son supérieur. Ce dernier le maintint contre lui quelques minutes, le temps qu'il retrouve son souffle.  
\- Maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à tout nettoyer et à venir te coucher. La suite des festivités attendra demain soir.  
Livai s'essuya la main et s'en alla vers le lit. Eren se demanda tout en nettoyant par ce qu'il entendait « la suite des festivités ». Il n'osa pas poser la question et alla le rejoindre dans le lit. Une fois allongé, Livai le tira à lui prétextant ne plus vouloir se prendre de coup comme la nuit dernière. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'endormir. Eren lui mit un peu plus de temps avant de s'endormir.

 

Jour du réveillon  
Il avait neigé toute la nuit et au petit matin toute la cour était recouverte d'un épais manteau blanc. Tout les bruits extérieurs étaient étouffés et un silence totale régnait au sein du quartier général.  
Pour une fois dans l'année, il leur fut accordé à tous de se lever plus tard. Tout le monde en profita donc pour faire une grasse matinée sauf Armin. Il s'était levé comme d'habitude et s'était éclipsé sans un bruit du dortoir de son escouade. Il descendit à la cuisine afin de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il était en train de s'activer quand il entendit un bruit de porte. Les pas allèrent jusqu'à lui.  
\- Tu es bien matinal, Armin.  
\- Major, bonjour. Oui, l'habitude de toujours se lever tôt sans doute. Je profite donc ce matin pour savourer le calme.  
\- C'est vrai, que cela est très appréciable.  
\- Vous aussi Major, vous vous êtes levés tôt.  
\- Plus tôt que tu ne le penses. Il ne faisait pas encore jour, quand je me suis levé.  
\- Je suis en train de préparer le café, vous en voulez une tasse ?  
\- Volontiers. Ne bouge pas je vais les chercher.  
Erwin passa derrière le comptoir qui séparait la cuisine du réfectoire, se plaça derrière Armin et leva un bras pour prendre les tasses qui se trouvait dans le meuble du haut. Au passage, il posa sa main libre sur les hanches du plus jeune qui se mit à rougir.  
Armin sentit une vague de chaleur montait en lui quand la main du major se posa sur ses hanches. Cela ne dura que quelques instants et il faillit laisser échapper une plainte quand il l'a retira.  
Pour Erwin, la réaction de son subordonné le fit sourire intérieurement et mis cela sous une possibilité de plus ultérieurement. Il se dit qu'il faudra approfondir les choses ce soir dès la fin des festivités. En attendant il comptait bien le titiller un peu.  
Ils s'installèrent à une des tables et discutèrent un peu du déroulement de la journée.  
Ils furent rejoint peu de temps après par Eren et Livai.  
Armin constata tout de suite que son ami affichait une drôle de tête. Il n'osa pas lui poser de question devant leur supérieur.  
Une fois le petit déjeuner finit, Livai regagna ses quartiers, autorisant Eren à rester dans le bâtiment avec son ami.  
Les autres membres du bataillon d'exploration se levèrent les uns après les autres. Les derniers furent mis en bas de leur lit par Livai qui avait décrété qu'après le ménage la literie devait être changée.  
Après une réunion de dernière minute avec Erwin, Livai s'éclipsa du QG en début d'après midi. Personne ne su où il se rendait. Tout le monde s'affaira l'après midi à la mise en ordre du réfectoire, sa décoration et à la préparation du dîner.  
Tout au long de l'après-midi le Major, n'hésita pas à titiller Armin, par des gestes et des paroles mettant le trouble en lui. Eren voyant le ménage de leur supérieur attira Armin à l'écart.  
\- Dis Armin ça va ?  
\- Oui, oui tout va bien. Pourquoi ?  
\- Ben toi et le Major. Vous avez l'air proche.  
\- Non! Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?  
\- J'suis désolé, mais quand quelqu'un me mets la main au cul, dans le cou ou vient me murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, cela veut dire beaucoup de choses.  
\- Euh Eren, dans ses cas la, je peux te retourner la question dans ses cas la. Car entre toi et le Caporal Chef, c'est pas très clair votre relation. Parce que ne me dis pas qu'il ne se passe rien alors que vous dormez dans la même chambre et que dans cette chambre, il n'y a qu'un seul lit.  
\- Comment sais-tu que je dors dans la chambre du Caporal Chef?  
\- Avec Mikasa, il y a deux nuits, on est descendu pour t'apporter une couverture supplémentaire et on ne t'as pas trouvé. En remontant, on est tombé sur le Major qui nous a annoncé que tu dormais avec le Caporal Chef car les nuits étaient trop froide en bas.  
\- Ben désolé de te décevoir, il ne se passe rien.  
\- J'aurais cru le contraire, vu comme ce matin tu avais l'air vachement gêné.  
\- Tu te fais des idées.  
\- Eh les garçons au lieu de paresser, si vous veniez nous donner un coup de main à couper les bûches pour la cheminée, lança Mikasa du fond de la salle.  
Ils s'en allèrent aussitôt dans la cour pour aller couper le bois. N'étant pas une tâche pour Armin, il préféra aller donner le foin aux chevaux.  
Le Caporal Chef revint peu après la tombée de la nuit. Il avait avec lui deux sacs qu'il emmena directement dans ses quartiers. Il retrouva dans ses quartiers Eren qui s'était assoupis sur l'un des fauteuil. Il préféra le laisser se reposer vu le programme de la nuit pour lui à venir. Il en profita pour vider ses deux sacs et répartir le contenu dans des sacs plus petit. Une fois cette tâche effectuée, il alla à la douche, s'habilla pour l'occasion de son pantalon noir et de sa chemise blanche. Il remit son foulard autour du cou. Il retourna dans la chambre et alla réveiller Eren.  
\- Tu comptes dormir toute la soirée ou venir avec moi pour le réveillon ?  
\- Désolé Livai, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer.  
\- Vas te préparer. T'as une tenue dans la salle de bain et t'as pas plus de 15 min.  
\- J'y vais.  
Eren se dépêcha de se préparer et découvrit la tenue neuve qu'il y avait pour lui. Il hésita à la mettre au début, mais ne voulant pas faire attendre plus longtemps son caporal, il finit par s'habiller. La coupe était exactement à sa taille. Il mit les chaussures qui étaient à sa pointure et sortit de la salle de bain.  
\- Ben tu vois des fois tu ressembles à quelque chose. Prends ce gros sac la et descend le. Je prend l'autre.  
Ils quittèrent ensemble la chambre et se rendirent dans la grande salle où tout le monde arrivait. Sasha et Mikasa étaient en train de mettre la touche finale au plat. Livai déposa les deux sacs au pieds du sapin. Erwin arriva en dernier. Tous se retournèrent vers lui à son arrivée comme la venue de la reine de la soirée.  
\- Bonsoir à toutes et tous. Nous sommes tous réunis ce soir pour le réveillon de noël. Faisons en sorte que cette soirée reste gravée dans nos mémoires.  
Il prononça cette dernière phrase en regardant Armin droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci se mit à rougir et baissa la tête.  
Tous prirent place autour de la grande table installée pour l'occasion. On servit à tout le monde un cocktail préparé par Ymir et Christa. Il fut très apprécié. Les discussions allaient bon train. Pour une fois on ne parlait pas d'expédition ou de morts ou de la bataille de Trost. Chacun parlé de son meilleur noël. Quand ce fut le tour d'Eren, tout le monde attendit qu'il raconte son souvenir.  
\- Mon meilleur noël fut le premier passé avec Mikasa à la maison. C'était la première fois que j'avais une sœur avec qui faire la fête et ce fut la seule année où toute la famille fut réunis.  
\- Vous aviez quel âge ?  
\- Neuf ans. Un mois avant cela on ne se connaissait même pas. Maman avait préparé une poule au pot comme elle savait bien la faire.  
\- C'est vrai que c'était un magnifique noël. On avait demandé à Eren de tué la poule et il s'en ait révélé incapable et son père avait lancé : tuez deux hommes de sang froid ne te gêne pas, mais tuez une poule est tout un drame. On avait tous rit.  
\- Hein comment ça, tuez deux hommes ? demanda stupéfait Jean.  
\- Eren a tué mes ravisseurs avant que je sois vendue comme esclave dans les bas fond.  
\- C'est vachement glauque comme souvenir, intervint Connie. Et toi Armin qu'elle est ton meilleur noël ?  
\- Je n'en ai pas. Je n'ai jamais fêté noël avec mon grand père. On allait généralement chez les Jaeger le lendemain.  
Tout le monde y passa, même les supérieurs. Quand ce fut le tour de Livai, il se contenta de dire que noël était un jour comme un autre.  
On passa ensuite aux entrées composées par Sasha avec ses connaissances en plantes comestibles. Ce fut un vrai régal pour les papilles. Pour le plat principal. Mikasa avait réussit à négocier plusieurs pintade pour un prix plus que raisonnable. Tout le monde décréta qu'elle était la meilleure en négociation et le Major lui proposa d'aller négocier le prochain ravitaillement.  
La salle rayonnait de joie et de rire. Cela devait faire des années que la plupart n'avait passé un aussi bon moment. Au moment d'arrivée à la bûche, le Major se leva et réclama l'attention de tout le monde.  
\- Noël ne serait pas noël sans cadeau. Avec Livai, nous avons eu l'idée de vous offrir à tous un petit présent. Donc avant d'entamer le dessert, nous allons procéder à la distribution.  
Livai se leva en soupirant, agacé par le fait de devoir participer à ce scénario stupide. Il distribua les petits sacs avec Erwin à chacun des membre du bataillon présent. Chacun trouva une orange et une tablette de chocolat et ils furent tous ravis et ils remercièrent en cœur leurs supérieurs. Les bûches furent coupées et tous dégustèrent avec joie ce dessert.  
La fête dura jusqu'à une heure du matin, une fois que les chants de noël se soient tues.

 

Durant la soirée, Erwin s'était rapproché un peu plus d'Armin. Quand il vit la tête du blondinet dodeliner, il l'aida à se lever et partit avec lui. Personne ne prêta attention à leur départ. Erwin le conduisit non pas dans la chambre de son escouade, mais dans ses propres quartiers.  
\- Major...  
\- Erwin en privé. Erwin.  
\- Erwin je ne sais comment vous remercier pour ce présent. Cela m'a énormément touché et je suis sur que tous pensent la même chose.  
\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Où si tu insistes, il y a bien une façon de le faire.  
\- Laquelle ? La question avait quitté sa bouche avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il l'avait posé.  
\- Offres toi à moi, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.  
Armin vira couleur cramoisi et essaya de rentrer sa tête entre ses épaule. Erwin le pris le menton avec deux doigts, lui releva la tête. Il le fixa dans les yeux cherchant une réponse ou de l'appréhension. Ne voyant rien dedans, il se pencha et baisa tendrement les lèvres de son futur amant.  
Tout d'abord surpris, Armin finit par fermer les yeux et s'accrocha désespérément à la chemise de son supérieur. Quand il lâcha un soupir entre leur bouche, Erwin approfondit le baiser en quémandant l'entrée de la bouche avec la langue. Il obtint bientôt satisfaction. Sa langue explora la bouche d'Armin tout en douceur, mémorisant chaque recoin. Ses mains étaient autour de la taille du plus jeune, approchant son corps un plus du sien. Il glissa une main sous la chemise, caressant le dos de son futur amant, qui gémit sous ses attentions. Il prit ça pour un feu vert à poursuivre et l'attira vers le lit où il allongea délicatement. Sans quitter ses lèvres, il déboutonna la chemise de son subordonné et lui retira. Il déboutonna sa propre chemise et toutes deux finirent sur le sol. Il quitta les lèvres pour descendre le long de la mâchoire, la gorge et le torse. Il s'attarda sur les deux bourgeons rosés pinçant l'un pendant qu'il suçotait l'autre.  
Armin se cambra sous ses caresses. N'ayant aucune expérience, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Des gémissements s'échappaient de plus en plus et sa respiration commençait à se faire haletante. Ses mains finirent par descendre sur le pantalon du Major et défit la ceinture et les boutons.  
Erwin l'aida à descendre le pantalon avant de faire de même avec lesien et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement en boxer.  
Les mains d'Armin remontèrent sur le torse de l'aîné qu'ils parcoururent avidement. Erwin quand à lui continua son exploration et descendit toujours plus bas. Il s'arrêta au niveau de l'élastique du boxer. Il remonta capturer les lèvres tandis que ses mains s'affaireraient à faire tomber le dernier rempart vers l'intimité de son amant.  
\- Ne tant fais pas Armin, je serais très doux avec toi. C'est ta première fois, n'est ce pas?  
Armin n'arrivant pas à répondre, hocha la tête. Erwin lui sourit et descendit entre les jambes de son amant, qu'il écarta suffisamment. Sa bouche effleura doucement le gland du membre déjà tendu qui arracha un cri de surprise au blondinet et qui fit sourire le plus grand.  
Il continua longtemps la douce torture, d'abord avec la langue, léchant le membre lentement, puis avec la bouche en l'avalant. Il le pompa avidement jusqu'à ce que ce dernier libère sa semence.  
Le plus jeune gêné, cacha ses yeux avec ses bras, essoufflé par cette montée d'adrénaline.  
\- Ne cache pas ton visage. Je veux voir toutes les émotions qui y passeront. Je veux pouvoir lire tout le plaisir que tu prends.  
Il remonta vers les lèvres de son amant, qu'il embrassa tendrement. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent il inséra trois doigts dans la bouche du garçon. Ce dernier les suça quelques minutes.  
Erwin dirigea ensuite sa main vers l'entrée de l'intimité, massant légèrement du pouce l'entrée afin de la détendre un peu. Il y inséra un premier doigt et quand il sentit son amant se tendre d'un coup, il rapprocha son visage de son oreille et lui murmura :  
\- Respire calmement et ne pense pas à cette intrusion. Détends-toi le maximum.  
Comme pour l'aider, sa main libre se posa sur son membre et il commença à le caresser. Quand il le sentit se détendre, il commença à bouger lentement. Il rajouta quelques minutes plus tard un deuxième doigt et renouvela l'opération. Ses lèvres descendirent sur ses tétons afin de les suçotaient. Il démarra un mouvement de ciseau afin de l'ouvrir un maximum.  
Après la douleur, Armin ne ressentait que du bonheur à l'état pur et commença à bouger ses hanches qu'Erwin prit pour une invitation à poursuivre. Il inséra le dernier doigt et attendit de nouveau que son amant se détende, mais cela prit plus de temps. Il fit lentement un mouvement de va et vient avec ses doigts, les enfonçant toujours plus à chaque pénétration jusqu'à toucher le point sensible qui fit hurler de plaisir Armin. Il renouvela plusieurs fois ce geste, titillant le point sensible.  
Quand il retira ses doigts, il prit le visage de son subordonné entre les mains, fixa son regard dans le siens, rapprocha son sexe tendu vers l'entrée de l'intimité et le pénétra lentement. Il observa la moindre réaction de son amant, prêt à stopper au moindre signe de douleur. Mais il lut au contraire au fond des yeux, le bonheur sans nom. Alors d'un dernier coup de reins, il s'enfonça totalement.  
Armin écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit cette intrusion à l'intérieur de lui. Il se doutait bien que le Major devait être bien membré, mais ne pensait pas qu'il serait si imposant. Toutefois, ce dernier l'ayant bien préparé, qu'il ne ressentit aucune douleur. Au contraire, ce fut pour lui une extase totale. Une fois le membre entièrement en lui, il ne bougea pas immédiatement au grand désarroi de celui-ci. Il prit donc l'initiative de bouger ses hanches. Son amant sourit, l'embrassa et commença à se retirer lentement pour revenir d'un coup. Le sexe du Major, fit mouche dès la deuxième pénétration et tapa la prostate. Cela l'émoustilla encore plus et il intensifia ses mouvements.  
Rapidement Armin, perdit pied dans ses pensées, submergé par les vagues de plaisir qui se déversaient dans chaque centimètre de son corps. Son corps tout entier tremblait de plaisir et il finit par jouir une deuxième fois rejoint rapidement par son amant qui dans un dernier coup de butoir se déversa en lui.  
Erwin resta quelques instants suspendu au-dessus de son amant avant de basculer sur le côté pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas l'écraser par son poids. Il l'enlaça tendrement. Leur respiration saccadée mit plusieurs minutes à redevenir calme.  
Armin se sentit partir dans les limbes du sommeil. Juste avant de sombrer, il sentit les lèvres de son Major se poser sur son oreille et murmurer :  
\- Joyeux Noël Armin.  
Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, complètement reput par le bonheur.

 

Dans la grande salle pendant ce temps là quelques personnes traînaient encore.  
Le Caporal Chef terminait tranquillement son thé, savourant le calme revenu. Il avait bien remarqué le manège de son supérieur avec Armin et surtout le regard qu'il avait posé sur la jeune recrue quand il l'a aidé à retourner dans ses quartiers. Il savait pertinemment que le gamin ne finirait pas dans sa chambre, mais celle du major. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer car c'est ce qui attendait son protégé ce soir aussi.  
Eren ramassait les assiettes laissées sur la table. Connaissant son supérieur, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas se coucher sans avoir au moins tout débarrassé. Il mit à tremper les assiettes et les couverts. Il sentait le regard perçant de son supérieur qui surveillait tous ses faits et gestes.  
\- Tu comptes te taper tout tout seul ce soir ?  
\- Non, non. Je fais juste tremper pour éviter de galérer demain pour la vaisselle.  
\- Bon ben dans ce cas, on peut y aller. La soirée est loin d'être terminée pour nous deux.  
Eren le regarda interloqué.  
\- Tu n'as quand même pas oublié ce que j'ai dit hier ?  
\- Ah ! Euh, non.  
\- Alors on y va et ne fait pas ta prude, bordel. J'vais pas te bouffer, juste t'enculer. Et ne me dit pas que tu ne veux pas. Tu m'as prouvé le contraire hier.  
Livai se leva et Eren le suivit. Le trajet paru trop court pour ce dernier. Quand la porte fut fermée, il sentit à nouveau le regard de son supérieur se poser sur lui. Il déglutit ne sachant pas quoi faire.  
\- Déchausses-toi et déshabilles-toi. Poses les affaires sur la chaise.  
Tout en donnant ces ordres Livai alla à la fenêtre et ferma les rideaux. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain, se dévêtit à son tour et fit quelques ablutions.  
Eren obéit et ses mains se mirent en action sans trop savoir comment, tremblant de peur et d'excitation.  
Livai revint quelques instants après et constata que son subordonné avait suivit les ordres. Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain, admirant le jeune garçon debout, nu comme un vers au milieu de la pièce, son excitation déjà apparente. Il sourit intérieurement, se disant que cette soirée promettait vraiment beaucoup de bonnes choses. Il se nota tout de même dans un coin de la tête, que le gamin était peut être vierge et qu'il ne faudra pas non plus le casser. Il allait en avoir besoin dans quelques semaines pour l'expédition extra-muros.  
Il finit par quitter sa position pour se diriger vers le lit.  
Au loin il entendit un cri de jouissance. Eren l'entendit et releva la tête.  
\- Ne tant fais pas gamin. Ce n'est qu'Armin avec Erwin. Bientôt ce sont tes cris que l'on entendra.  
\- Quoi ? Armin avec le Major ?  
\- Ne me dit pas que tu étais aveugle pour ne rien voir. Pourtant vous êtes tous les deux très proches.  
\- Non c'est pas ça. C'est juste que cette après-midi, il m'avait affirmé le contraire. Je suis juste étonné.  
\- Et toi alors, je suis sur que tu ne lui as rien dit te concernant.  
\- Mais il n'y a rien à dire.  
\- Vraiment. Et hier dans la douche ? Dois-je te rafraîchir la mémoire ?  
\- Caporal Chef !  
\- Livai je t'ai déjà dit. Maintenant assez discuté et ramènes ici ton cul.  
Eren avait l'habitude maintenant du langage cru de son supérieur et s'avança donc vers lui. Il n'était pas vraiment rassuré en entendant toujours son ami qui de l'autre côté du mur gémissait. Mais paradoxalement cela l'excité encore un peu plus.  
Quand il arriva à la hauteur de Livai, ce dernier lui attrapa les poignets et le fit basculer sur le lit. Livai s'installa à califourchon au niveau du bassin de son futur amant.  
\- Alors le gosse, j'espère que tu es prêt, car je ne compte pas te ménager et je te garantie que demain tu ne pourras pas t'asseoir.  
Les yeux d'Eren reflétèrent de l'appréhension et fit sourire son supérieur. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait sur ce visage un sourire s'affichait. Il était même effrayant. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, que cela était trop tard pour lui.  
Livai se pencha sur lui et lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille.  
\- Ce n'est pas de la peur que je veux voir mais du plaisir, lui susurra-t-il. Détends-toi et apprécies. Mais ne restes pas non plus passif. Je tiens à avoir ma dose aussi.  
Il traça le contour de l'oreille avec sa langue, descendit le long de la mâchoire pour remonter sur les lèvres. Il les captura d'un geste. Leur baiser n'était pas doux. Ce n'était pas un homme fait pour la tendresse. Il n'aimait les choses qu'à l'état brut. Avec sa langue il quémanda l'ouverture des lèvres d'Eren.  
D'abord surpris par cet assaut, Eren répondit rapidement au baiser et ouvrit sa bouche. Leur langue mena une danse effrénée. Aucun des deux ne voulait céder la place à l'autre. Eren plaça ses mains à l'arrière de la tête de son supérieur, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux.  
Livai appréciait grandement que son amant ne se laissa pas faire. Il n'aurait pas supporté coucher avec un mec complètement passif, attendant la fin.  
Ils se séparèrent quand le manque d'oxygène se fit ressentir. Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis Livai descendit vers la gorge qu'il lécha, suça, mordilla afin de laisser son empreinte. Il savait pourtant que les marques s'effaceront dans l'heure.  
En sentant les dents de son aîné lui mordre son cou, il eut mal sur le coup, mais aussitôt une vague de chaleur prit possession de tout son corps. Il se mit à gémir. Il cambra ses reins et son sexe toucha celui de Livai qui gémit sous l'assaut des coups de bassin du gamin. Les mains de ce dernier quittèrent sa tête et descendirent le long de son dos, le griffant quand il se faisait mordre.  
La bouche de Livai continua son exploration et descendit sur le torse. Avec l'une de ses mains, il massa, pinça l'un des tétons et avec la bouche, il suçota, mordilla l'autre.  
La respiration d'Eren se fit de plus en plus irrégulière. De temps en temps, un gémissement s'échappait de sa bouche. Il essayait de garder ses pensées au clair, mais le flot d'émotion qui coulait dans ses veines, ne l'aidait pas.  
Livai inversa sa bouche et sa main et continua la douce torture. Il fit entrer les doigts de son autre main dans la bouche d'Eren qui les lécha et les suça.  
La bouche de Livai quitta le torse d'Eren et avec sa langue descendit le long de son ventre, dessinant des cercles. Quand il arriva aux hanches du plus jeune, il le vit se tordre, se retenant de rire. Apparemment s'était une zone plus que sensible. Il mordit la chair tendre à cet endroit. Ses doigts quittèrent la bouche de son amant, tandis qu'il continuait inexorablement sa descente.  
Sa main libre se positionna autour des bijoux de famille de son subordonné et les saisies. Il les malaxa sans retenu. Il descendit sa bouche directement sur le bas du sexe d'Eren, sortit sa langue et le lécha.  
Eren posa aussitôt les mains sur sa bouche, retenant un cri de surprise et de plaisir. Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende comme on entendait encore Armin criait de plus en plus.  
\- Enlèves tes mains Eren. Je veux pouvoir t'entendre. Je veux que toutes les personnes de l'aile t'entendent.  
Pour insister sur ses paroles, Livai mit en bouche la totalité du sexe d'Eren qui cette fois laissa passer un gémissement. Il commença avec sa bouche un mouvement de va et vient, enroulant sa langue autour du membre et caressant les bourses.  
De sa main aux doigts humidifiés, il titilla l'intimité de son amant. Il y fit entrer un doigt, puis deux. Comme il ressentit de la tension autour de ses deux doigts, il attendit qu'il se détende grâce à l'attention qu'il lui appliquait ailleurs.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, il commença un mouvement de ciseau pour détendre l'entrée pour la suite des festivités. Il finit par entrer un dernier doigt, mais cette fois Eren lâcha un cri de douleur.  
Il arrêta aussitôt la succion du sexe, remonta jusqu'à la tête d'Eren et lui murmura.  
\- Eren, respires lentement. Détends toi. Penses à autre chose qu'à mes doigts en toi.  
\- Je n'y arrive pas.  
\- Essaye avant de dire que tu n'y arrives pas.  
\- Merde ce n'est pas toi qui te retrouves avec une intrusion en toi.  
\- Tu oses répondre à un supérieur.  
Avec un sourire calculateur, Livai enfonça profondément ses doigts, tout en appuyant sur le bas du ventre de son amant.  
Eren se sentit déchirer de l'intérieur au même moment qu'un flot de plaisir lui monter dans les reins. Livai venait par ce geste de taper le point sensible. Il renouvela plusieurs fois l'opération jusqu'au moment où Eren jouie sur son propre ventre.  
Livai retira ses doigts et s'allongea sur le côté, sa tête reposant sur sa main, regardant son amant trempé de sueur, de sperme.  
Ce dernier essayait de reprendre son souffle et ses yeux étaient fermés. Une fois qu'il eut un peu récupéré, Livai lui sourit.  
\- Bien, maintenant que je t'ai préparé c'est à toi de me préparer. Mais je te préviens, ne penses même pas aller voir mon cul. Il n'y a que le tiens qui se fera pénétrer et uniquement pas moi.  
Eren déglutit et se redressa. Il regarda Livai, réfléchissant à comment pour le préparer. Il pensa faire la même chose ou presque que ce qu'il avait subit juste avant. Il se positionna donc au-dessus de son supérieur. Le fait d'être au-dessus de lui le fit sentir pour une fois supérieur, le fit sourire et lui donna plus de confiance, quoique le voir, les bras derrière la tête attendant la suite le mettait un peu mal à l'aise.  
Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, puis descendit sur le menton. Avec sa langue, il dessina une ligne descendant du menton jusqu'au torse. Il se mit à lécher les tétons, alternant sur celui de gauche et celui de droite pendant plusieurs minutes. Ses mains descendirent lentement vers l'entrejambe de son amant et l'une d'elle saisie l'objet de sa convoitise. Il commença à le stimuler, même s'il se demandait si son caporal en avait vraiment besoin. Sa bouche continua son exploration et il baisa chaque partie du torse et du ventre de Livai.  
Il finit par arriver devant le membre plus qu'imposant. Il lécha timidement le bout du gland et fut pris de cours devant la réaction de son chef qui se cambra et il crut entendre un gémissement. Il renouvela l'opération plusieurs fois se délectant de la réaction de son amant avant d'avoir enfin l'audace de le prendre en pleine bouche. Il descendit sa bouche jusqu'à la garde. Il sentit les mains de son aîné se poser sur sa tête. Il commença un mouvement de va et vient avec sa bouche.  
Lorsque Livai voulut plus de rigueur, il commença à appuyer sur la tête de son subordonné pour imprimer un mouvement plus rapide. Il fit attention de ne pas jouir tout de suite.  
Il finit par redresser Eren, inverser les positions. Il lui écarta les jambes, lui redressa le bassin. Il présenta son sexe tendu à l'entrée de l'intimité d'Eren et sans prévenir le pénétra d'un coup sec. Son visage s'approcha de celui d'Eren et il l'embrassa sauvagement, essayant par tous les moyens de lui faire oublier la douleur vu la façon dont il était plus qu'à l'étroit. Un de ses mains se mis à le branler et rapidement le gamin se mit à onduler et à gémir. Alors il se retira pour rentrer de nouveau toujours plus profond tapant rapidement la prostate et faisant hurler Eren.  
Pendant plusieurs minutes, Livai maintint une cadence rapide et profonde, faisant perdre complètement pied à Eren qui tremblait d'extase sous lui. Quand il sentit la fin approcher, il releva les jambes de son amant sur ses épaules et le pilonna de plus belle. Ils arrivèrent ensemble à la jouissance. Au moment où Livai se libéra à l'intérieur, Eren eu un tel orgasme que tout son corps se contracta.  
Ils restèrent sans bouger, emboîter l'un dans l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes, puis Livai se retira. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, d'où il en ressortit presque aussitôt muni d'un gant et d'une serviette. Il lava et essuya son amant, le recouvrit des draps et le rejoignit aussitôt. Il se lova contre Eren, le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.  
\- Livai.  
\- Tu ne dors pas encore gamin ?  
\- Joyeux noël mon Caporal Chef.  
\- Joyeux noël idiot.  
Ils s'endormirent ainsi.  
Dehors la neige continuait de tomber étouffant tous les bruits.


End file.
